Wishes
by PleasantlyWeird
Summary: A companion story to "Now That's What I Call An After Party!" Sookie finds herself angry, depressed and pondering about granting a wish for her beloved Eric. Will she make his wish come true or will the consequences of granting it be too great of a risk?
1. Not So Happily Ever After

**Chapter One**

**What Happens When The Ever After Ain't So Happily?**

Sookie knew that Eric would never come out and ask her for it. He was too proud and too damn stubborn. She was afraid to try it, as much as she wanted to. There had been the first and thus far only visit from her true father, Niall. With the joy of meeting him had come admonitions and warnings about her fae ability to wish things into happening and the ensuing fight that had left her broken in many ways.

"My daughter, the more you wish, the more you alter the future in irreparable ways. You may be denying someone their existence by merely wishing for a cheeseburger. I cannot take the ability away from you, it is yours by birthright. But to have used it to increase the amount of fae blood in you? You nor I cannot undo that! Now you have undone everything I did to try and protect you. I wove deep magic around you to prevent anyone from knowing just how much fae blood you really had. So many dangerous creatures are aware of you now. You might as well have painted a bulls-eye on your forehead."

She hadn't taken his condescension very well at all. "Well excuse the hell out of me for not knowing how to handle all the shit that I didn't even know I had! Someone was conveniently absent from my life until now, the one person who COULD have stepped in before it was too late but chose not to!"

It hadn't phased Niall in the slightest, he merely continued with his tirade. "Do you know how close I came to starting an all out war with your lover when I found out that he had turned you? It would have meant tremendous bloodshed and loss of life for his people and mine! It was foolish of you to associate yourself with vampires!"

"All that knowledge and a quarter won't get me a cup of coffee now. I suppose that Eric should have let me die instead of inconveniencing you with my changing? You know what? Fuck you Fairy. Go back to your magical happy la-la-la realm and never darken my doorway again! I HATE YOU! I banish you from my sight!" When she'd turned to face him, he was already gone. Eric had been appalled at the sight of her when he's awoken at nightfall.

"Alskarinna! What has upset you so?"

She'd been unable to answer until much later, when the crying of bloody tears had subsided and Eric had made love to her for hours. Afterwards, he'd been angry and ready for vengeance, she'd almost felt like allowing it although she hadn't a clue how they would find her father to carry out their revenge.

That was something else that bothered her. She was finder it harder to maintain the same level of human compassion as before. She'd gone to see Sam a couple weeks ago just because she missed him and needed a friend and it was still daytime. While there in Merlottes, sitting at the bar chatting away with her former employer, Jane Bodehouse, in all her drunken glory, had fallen into Sookie. The smell of her intoxication and the stench of her less than stellar hygiene were too much and she had shoved the sloppy alcoholic roughly away from her. The action had sent Jane flying into the booth where Catfish and a couple other Parish employees were drinking their lunch. Sookie's fangs had come out and she'd stood there growling while the citizens of Bon Temps ran for the exit.

Sookie had turned to apologize to Sam and he had been staring at her, his expression aghast she'd fled then and hadn't made an effort to contact him since. He'd tried to call me a few times but Sookie refused to answer. Even Eric was beginning to worry about her aggressive mood.

"Lover, what's got you so harassed and upset? You're not yourself these days."

"Please don't even start telling me how fucked up I am, I know all to well already."

"What can I do, lover? How can I please you and make you well again?" She'd only been able to cry in response. He'd held her gently and made no move to have sex with her. Smart vampire, but it didn't help. Her anger got exponentially worse with every passing day.

Maybe it was the fact that not only did she not require rest at all but it was impossible for her to even go into down time mode. She had 24/7 to think about all manner of things and the stress was getting to her. She'd had what she considered an epiphany the day before. What was wrong with her was that in the state she was in, she was not vamp enough and not human enough either. She was suspended in a strange hinterland of being and she couldn't totally claim either side successfully.

The chase, capture, execution and subsequent feeding on of those who had wronged the supernatural community was no longer satisfying her. This may not have been such a problem but she seemed to be having an allergic reaction to the synthetic stuff lately. Anytime she drank it now she vomited it up in torrents, it always seemed that more came up than she had been able to drink in the first place. Eric had informed her that it was not normal for Vampires to vomit at all when she'd tried to eat a burger right after turning. Her body's rejection of the synthetic blood had scared him into calling Dr. Ludwig. Sookie had refused to allow the woman to even come into the room with her.

As she lay here now beside Eric, watching his absolute stillness and envying his requirement to sleep while the sun was up, she had her first thought of suicide.

_Don't be fucking insane, Sookie. You don't mean it. _

_Oh don't I? And isn't talking to yourself and answering yourself a sure sign on insanity?_

_Shut the hell up and do something to get our mind off of this!_

Sookie was still in the habit of creeping out of bed and up the stairs to go topside, even though nothing much short of an explosion would have woken Eric. The sun had risen only three hours ago. This type of day would have been ideal for her when she was still human. She most certainly would have been in her bikini already and soaking up the rays, maybe doing some yard work. It wasn't that she couldn't go out in the sun, but what was the point? She'd never have the healthy glow of of a tan again. While her skin didn't have the same pallor you usually found on the undead, she was paler than normal for sure. It might take you a second longer to realize what she was but it wasn't too hard to figure out.

_But do I even know what I really am?_

On top of all the self loathing, she had put those she held dearest into danger just by continuing to exist. The Fellowship of the Sun had her in their sights. Eric was still trying to figure out who had leaked the information. Sookie had scanned the minds of every supe they knew and had come up empty. She could no longer read human minds but she'd never believed that it had been a mortal in the first place.

So as she sat in the front yard of the home she shared with her amazing Eric, she came full circle to the original thought that had started this whole round of rumination.

_Eric wants me to wish for him to be human again for just one day._

There's no doubt that she could do it, but what part of the present or the future would she be harming or destroying by making that wish?


	2. In His Mind

Chapter 2

Inside His Mind

Eric's POV

Being vampire was eating at her like a cancer. I could see her deteriorate in spirit a little more every night. For the first time, I felt completely powerless. Nothing that I said or did seemed to help in even the smallest measure. I could offer her no solace or comfort in the protection of my arms, it wasn't her physical being that I feared for but her heart and her mind. She hadn't been the same since Niall had visited. The fucking coward showed up unannounced during the day when he knew I would be incapacitated. I don't know what he had said to her but she hadn't been the same since. I'm not sure how or when but I will seek vengeance upon him for what he's done to Sookie.

I lay here and I can feel her absence before I am fully out of my stupor. I mourn her as if she's gone in the final sense whenever she isn't beside me upon awakening. She never rests, she can't. I fear so much for her that I have begun to let all other things slide and now those who serve me are doubting my effectiveness as Sheriff. Pam has destroyed two humans for talking shit about me in the past week alone. I smile when I think of her and the last time that she and I were in a room alone with Sookie. Well, Sookie and an unconscious Weretiger. Quinn, he has turned out to be very good for Pam. They're always fucking or fighting. No middle ground for them, Pam is either calling him to meet her at Fangtasia or she's banning him from coming to Fangtasia. The next time I walk into my office and catch them screwing on my desk, I'll be the owner of a tiger hide rug and looking for a new second in command.

I can sense that Sookie is close, although it's difficult since she has taken to blocking herself off from me. It hurts me when she does this, more than I would ever show her. She has enough on her right now and it's up to me to make things good for her. I promised her my love and devotion and swore it upon my gods of old. It wasn't an oath that I took lightly and one that I intended to honor. I needed to make some calls before she felt it necessary to rejoin me in our sanctuary.

In my office I dialed the New Orleans number from memory. It wasn't one I used often but I felt it was my only option at this point.

"Eric, how nice to hear from you." She sounded anything but pleased, but this was the way Sophie-Ann sounded all the time.

"My Queen, I'm troubled and I need your help. It's about Sookie, if it weren't rather dire, I wouldn't bother you."

"What is wrong with Sookie?" Her voice had changed now, there was an edge to it. Curious.

"She's not herself. She's become extremely sullen and withdrawn as of late, since her birth father, Niall paid her a visit. I'm afraid for her, this morning as I was under the spell of the Sun, I felt through the bond that she had been contemplating final death." I heard her gasp.

"You must bring her to me immediately, Eric! I can help her but you must make haste for if you wait too long, she will be beyond anyone's help. Bonne chance à vous!" _(Godspeed be with you!)_

I stared at the phone as I heard the disconnect, I was more frightened and confused now. How could I ever convince Sookie to accompany me to New Orleans, to the site of where her human life ended and her existence as it was now, began? I hurried out of the office as I felt her descending the stairs. She walked as a human would, she seemed to loathe using her vampire speed or any of her abilities anymore.

I met her as she reached the bottom. She had been crying but the tears today were salty and clear. Another quirk, she sometimes cried blood and sometimes actual tears. I lifted her chin up to gaze into her eyes.

"I missed you alskarinna. Are you well tonight?"

"As well as can be expected I guess. I'm hungry but I can't make myself drink that synthetic shit. I wanna puke just thinking about it. I almost attacked your closest neighbor as he came jogging by." This revelation brought another round of tears, this time her right eye cried blood and the left cried salty water. I dared not look too long or point it out to her.

"Everything is going to be fine, my lover. I vow it. I have just spoken to Sophie-Ann and she has demanded that we visit her immediately." I waited for the rage or tantrum. I was surprised when it never came.

"I'd like that. Can we go please? I have questions and I think she has the answers to them."

"Of course we can, Sookie. Don't you know that if you asked me for the moon, I would go crazy trying to get it for you?"

"I know, Eric, I know." She looked so small and lost, I hated to see that look on her pale and gaunt face. I lifted my wrist to my mouth and bit down, offering myself to her. She looked at me hesitantly, why was she denying herself? Her hunger took over and she grasped my wrist and began to drink.

Something unexplainable flowed through the bond as she drank from me, a dark and dangerous feeling, one that scared me and I had never been scared easily. This feeling was pure rage, seething and teeming, and it was coming from Sookie. I gasped when I realized that she wasn't pulling away like she usually did, before she took too much.

"Sookie, lover..... Sookie, you must stop." I felt her grip tighten and her mouth work harder to draw the blood out. "Enough Sookie!" I tried to push her off but she gripped even tighter. I had no choice but to throw her forcefully off of me. The thing that landed in the corner and crouched, growling was not My Sookie.

She hissed and made a motion to leap at me.

"As your maker, I command you to be still!" My words took the desired effect and she froze. I could see the exact moment when she came to her senses, her face fell and soon she was in a heap on the floor, her body wracked with sobs.

"Eric, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Something is so wrong with me. I feel less and less like myself everyday!" I wanted to console her, I hated myself for the second that I hesitated. It was but a second though and then I had her in my arms and was covering her face with kisses as I carried her to the bed.

"Please, Eric, make love to me, make everything better. I need you so badly. I need to stop thinking and just feel you. Please...." Her pleading was killing me, she would never have to beg me to love her. I lay her down and took her clothes off, marveling at the loveliness of her skin. I could go crazy with lust just thinking about it's perfect smoothness but to actually see it always filled me with awe. I kissed her face and then down to her neck, I felt her shiver when I ran my tongue along her chin. Her slender neck was a great source of fascination for me and a true erogenous zone for her. I trailed my tongue down to her perfect breasts and teased the tips of each one with my teeth and lips, making them into hard points. My hands found her ass and squeezed it until I heard her gasp. She dug her finger nails into my shoulders as her hands urged me downward. I loved to please her with my mouth and tongue and she loved for me to do it.

I licked a slow trail all the way down to her sweet center and parted her. I blew a cool breath and watched as the bundle of nerves tightened from the sensation. She was shaking with anticipation, her fingers curled deep in my hair like claws and her pelvis rising up from the bed in an effort to meet my face. I watched her for a moment, loving her for still wanting me as much as I wanted her. Islid my tongue around her clit in circles, the pressure light and the movement slow. She moaned loudly and pulled my face into her. The smell of her was driving me mad. I quickened my movements slightly and heard her respond. I could play her like a violin, I knew what movement I needed to make to bring out a certain sound. She was a symphony of sighs, moans and gasps, sometimes cries. I knew how to make her cry out. I sucked her clit into my mouth and massaged it with my tongue while I pushed a finger inside of her. She cried out right on cue and I began to move my fingers in and out. I knew it wouldn't be long before she came.

She surprised me, she didn't wait for me to bring her to climax but instead flipped me onto the floor and leaped onto my erection in one fluid movement. She was rough, her face contorted and her eyes distant. I don't know what she was seeing but it wasn't me, she was somewhere and someone else. I couldn't help but to respond to the violence of her thrusts. As worried as I was for her, it felt fucking fantastic. I'd had rough sex with her before but this was beyond rough, this would have killed a mortal man. Her fingers were like claws as they raked down my chest, scraping my skin away in furrows and drawing blood. I could feel her tightening around me inside of her, signaling her climax. I felt close as well and she threw her hips into overdrive. I was coming inside of her, crying her name, lost in my release. I looked up at her and she returned my gaze. But it was not my Sookie looking down at me. Whatever this thing was, it laughed at my fear and threw it's head back to let out a horrifying scream as it orgasmed. And then, she fell off of me onto the floor.

"My lover, what has become of you?" I had to get her to New Orleans NOW.


	3. Rude Things Come In Small Packages

**Chapter Three **

**Rude Things Come In Small Packages**

Dr. Ludwig's POV

I hate a mother fucking vampire more than just about any creature in creation. As far as the undead assholes go, I could say that I hated Eric Northman less than most vamps. He was no non-sense about his dealing with me, never rude but always business like. But today he made my shit list for all eternity.

The first time the Viking shit head called for a little something to help his recently deceased girly-girl get some rest on the way to New Orleans. I told him to fuck off, I was on my way to a small island far away from Louisiana. A small island with no vampires. Besides, why would she need help sleeping, vamps slept during the daytime and since he was one, shouldn't he know that shit already? I hung up on him.

Fifteen minutes later, the phone rang again. I answered and immediately spewed obscenities into the phone. Damn, pushy bloodsucker just wasn't taking no for an answer. Unfortunately, it was Andre, Sophie-Ann LeClerqs brown noser. I am indentured to the Queen for reasons that are nobody's fucking business, so when Andre "suggested" that I should delay my vacation until after I had found a way to help Northman with his problem, I threw the telephone and embedded it into the drywall and decided to do as was suggested.

"Son of a mother fucking dried up cock-sucking shit shoveler!!!!" I bellowed to no one in particular. I really didn't need this fucking shit.

The last time I'd gone to see Northman and Sookie, she'd refused to allow me in the same room as her, let alone examine her. So she was depressed, so frigging what! It happens to a lot of these silly ass humans that think they know what it means to live forever. Forever is a really long time and nine times out of ten, the maker and the child end up hating each other. I know of very few exceptions, one being Sophie-Ann and Andre the asshole. They have been companions for a coons age. But I firmly believe that no one, and I mean NO ONE can look at the same face forever and not feel a little resentful about it, I don't care how pretty the package is.

And Northman did have a pretty package. I'd seen it once when things had gotten a little too rough between him and that Pam. She'd caused some pretty bad damage with her fangs when she'd gotten a little overzealous during a blow job. I hadn't seen a schlong that big since that John Holmes movie marathon on the Spice Channel. Hey, fuck you, I'm old and tiny but I'm not dead. So yeah, I know the charms of Eric Northman, I've seen his biggest attractant first hand. Actually, I saw to it with two hands. HUGE.

He's got that Stackhouse woman now. She's pretty but she ain't all that for two vamps to have been fighting over her. Bill Compton was a fool to have thought he could best the Viking. There was nothing in my arsenal to fix what had been done to him in New Orleans, that's for damn sure.

I made it to my medicine pantry and slid the rolling ladder along the wall to the section of potent powders and elixirs that I rarely used. For one, they were hard to come by. And two, there was very rarely any call for them, they were expensive and most vampires and supes guarded their wealth as jealously as they guarded their existence. There was only one thing that had ever been documented as being a successful sedative for supernatural beings, Tetrodotoxin. It is a toxin found in puffer fish, some poisonous frogs and toads. It causes paralysis in humans, sometimes fatally but acts like a general anesthetic, like diprivan would on a mortal. The powdered form could be combined with blood and given orally, injections would not work on a vampire, they have no heartbeat to circulate it.

I found the little blue glass jar and made my way back out to the living room. With some effort I dug the phone out of the wall and was happy to get a dial tone. I lost more fucking phones that way.

"I am here."

"Good for you, fuck face. I will be there momentarily, make sure you leave the front door open." I could only apparate if the door to the place was ajar and the owner was expecting me.

"Very well." Click. Nice manners, corpse-boy. Although I had called him fuck face. I guess he didn't understand that was a term of endearment for me.

I grabbed my bag and the tetrodotoxin and popped from my house into his. Nothing could have prepared me for what greeted me. From down below I heard Sookie screaming.

"Get that fucking midget out of my house!" She'd always been such a well-mannered young lady. Even when she'd refused my services last time she'd been nice about it.

I popped from upstairs to down in the sub-level and what I saw was horrifying. Sookie was bleeding from her eyes, her ears, her mouth, her nose, blood even ran down her legs from what I assumed were the last two holes in her body's openings inventory. She screamed when she saw me and pointed a finger. Then, the laughter started. The deep, booming, laughter that was not a sound that could have naturally come out of a woman.

"Boszorkány! Megvetendő kurvája a szarvas volt!" (_Witch! Despicable whore of the horned one!_)

"Northman, does Sookie normally speak Hungarian?" I was trying to keep my cool.

"I have only ever heard her speak English and Norse, my language."

"Well add a third to that. Whom has she drank from that may know this language?"

"No one!"

"She's gotten blood from someone who knows it or she's been using Rosetta Stone behind your back! I know Hungarian because I am from Hungary!"

"I can think of no one!"

"Tudom, hogy a bűn, apró démon! Emlékszem, hogyan csökkent a kegyelem!" (_I know your sin, tiny demon! I remember how you fell from grace!)_

"Mondd meg a neved, szellem!" (_Tell me your name, spirit!_)

"Én vagyok a lány, aki fürdik a vérben, az ártatlanokat, hogy szépsége! És most én vagyok otthon megint. Bow emelkedett a kedvese!" _(I am she who bathed in the blood of innocents to maintain her beauty! And now I am home once again. Bow to your risen mistress!)_

"Northman, I need to see you upstairs right now." I popped back upstairs and he followed me immediately via the staircase. He stood firmly on top of what I knew was the trap door to the basement.

"You've got some major fucking trouble here."

"How astute an observation that is, Doctor."

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me. I have something to sedate her with and I'm going to have to inject it into your arm so she can drink it from you. She'll catch on otherwise." He didn't ask questions or argue but instead held his wrist out.

I drew blood from his brachial artery and put it into a cup he'd retrieved from the kitchen area. I mixed a half teaspoon of the powder with it and drew it up into another syringe. I injected the solution into his right wrist.

"Whatever you do, don't think about what just occurred here and don't offer her the wrist that I've injected the solution into. She's wiley."

His face was somber as he made his way back down the stairs in a flash.

I didn't even have the heart to say something sarcastic or shitty to him. He had a rough row to hoe ahead of him and I felt the deepest sympathy for Eric Northman. I didn't personally believe that he'd ever find his Sookie amidst all the insanity that had taken her over. I popped out of the Northman household and back into the safety of mine.


	4. The Blood Of Innocents

******Short Chapter I know but I wanted to give you a hint or few about whats going on. Please forgive me if my posts become less frequent until I get Used to my new shift and schedule! - PleasantlyWeird******

**Chapter 4**

**The Blood of Innocents And She Who Craves It**

Sophie-Ann's POV

_Andre._

He appeared immediately.

"Yes my Queen?"

"I have some errands that need to be attended to. Would you see to them personally?"

"As you wish, my Queen."

He hurried away with the list of things I had given him. It would take him the better part of the night to procure all of it and I knew he wouldn't return until he had found each item. I had no real need of these things, it was simply busy work to get him out of my head for a while.

I dialed the Northman's phone and he answered on the first ring.

"Did the doctor arrive?"

"Yes, she found something that worked to sedate Sookie. We are well on our way and should be arriving in two hours time."

"How is she now?"

"Terrible. There's something so wrong with her than I can't begin to quantify it to you. She's acting as if she's someone else entirely. She's taken to speaking a foreign language that she can't possibly know. The doctor identified it."

I felt fear in my chest for the first time in ages. Please do not let it be what I fear it is.

"What language is that?"

"Hungarian."

"Que les dieux soient avec nous et nous protègent !" (_Gods be with us and protect us!_)

"What are you not telling me? Dammit, this is NOT a game. If something happens to Sookie, there will be retribution."

"You forget yourself Sheriff! I am your Queen and you will honor me and offer the respect afforded to my position! I will not be threatened."

"Forgive me, I am overwrought with concern, I will not forget my manners again."

"That is understandable so I will forgive you this breach of respect and protocol. Now, hurry to me. I mean not to hide things from you, only to be sure that things are indeed as they seem to be before we proceed. We will find a way to make your Sookie whole again. You may find this hard to believe but she is as vital to me as she is to you."

"I will hasten our arrival, my Queen." I knew he would break every human speeding law to get his beloved child here.

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind as I prayed that it wasn't true. If it was as I feared, this would be the worst betrayal of my vampire existence and I would be forced to punish someone I had once believed beyond reproach.

I made my way to the secret chamber inside of my day sanctuary and entered the code into the keypad. I was one of two beings who knew this code, the things kept inside of this vault were sacred and personal to me.

The heavy steel pocket door opened to the side and I entered. This room smells of ancient things. It was always a homecoming of sorts for me. There were many things kept in here from my early days as a vampire and one thing from my last day on earth as a human.

I still had the dress I had been wearing when I was changed by the Vampire Allain, and then there were the vials of ancient, powerful blood.

After my transformation and attaining power bit by bit, I found Andre and pitied him. He was in much the same predicament I had been as a human. I felt the desire for companionship and had the need of someone who could watch over me during the daylight hours. I promised him freedom from abuse and pain if he pledged his loyalty to me. He proved to be a most devoted servant and my fondness of him grew as his skills at plotting and deception lined my coffer with wealth. I kept him human for a mere two years and then turned him when he caught the Black Death. I was too fond of him to let him pass and I recognized that his abilities would only be amplified as a supernatural being. He was deliciously devious. We were never intimate, I preferred female bed companions, but we had a deep connection spiritually. We understood each other, such a rare thing even by modern standards.

Years passed quickly as they sometimes do for immortals. We traveled extensively, taking whom and what we pleased along the way, but doing so with caution. As far as anyone ever knew, I was a fine, wealthy single lady traveling with her manservant. It was in 1582 that we made our way to Hungary, staying in a horribly gauche hotel when we received an invitation from a prominent local family. I had heard of Erzsebet Bathory, her cruelty was legendary. Of course I accepted her invitation, it was the wicked who truly tasted the most delectable. The common misconception among the newborns and young ones of our kind that virginal blood is the sweetest. I think it all depends on the mindset and temperament of the taster. I preferred blood full of the memories of wrongdoing, sin and betrayal. Someone this evil was sure to be a rare vintage to my palate indeed.


	5. Legend Of The Blood Countess

**Chapter 5**

**The Legend Of The Blood Countess**

Sophie-Ann's POV

I was enamored of Erzsebet Bathory from the moment I laid eyes upon her. She was beautiful and still quite young when we met. Any historic text regarding her would tell you so, although she is most often found under the name Elizabeth. I had planned on going to stay and eventually killing her but instead found myself taken with her, even in the face of all her unnecessary cruelty.

It didn't take long for us to become lovers. There was nothing that I could do to her or ask of her that was too depraved. My tastes in sexual practices runs a bit on the exotic side and most humans would have denied me the things that she indulged. We couldn't get enough of each other and didn't care that we were the center of much gossip that might find it's way to her husband, Count Ferenc Nadasdy. If he interfered, he was as easily dispatched as any human.

But news of our dalliance did reach him on the battlefields and he sent word of his impending return and also his plan of exacting revenge on her lover. I had not revealed myself as vampire to her and she was terrified for me. She begged me to take her away from the cruelty of her returning husband and her domineering mother in law. I acquiesced and soon we stole away in the deep night. Yes, if you have read her history, you now know that I am the dark stranger they speak of.

I knew her capacity for cruelty to an extent but as we traveled abroad, I was amazed as she left growing numbers of victims in our wake, much more than Andre and I combined. At least as vampires we had the excuse of needing to feed but she was addicted to sadistic acts performed upon young girls that were so vile, death was a blessing when she finally granted it.

It was not long before she became aware of my state of being. She was not frightened at all, rather she begged me to change her as well. I knew that was not an option, her violence would be legend already but as a vampire she could quite possibly destroy a continent with her thirsts. It only got more difficult, the more I denied her the more violent and petulant she became. I began to wonder what my fascination with her had ever been.

I was tiring of her and the effort it took to cover up her crimes. Andre was impatient to be rid of her as well. My tolerance reached an end after a particularly gruesome murder of a young girl named Ekaterina. She had disemboweled the poor girl and decorated our room with the entrails as well as leaving the child's eyeballs on my pillow as a sick gift. You can imagine how bad it must have been for two vampires to have been disgusted by the sight of it. I could not murder just for cruelty's sake.

She found herself back home in Hungary by the next night, glamored within an inch of her sanity and begging her husband to forgive her. I was relieved to be rid of her. I had collected a tiny vial of her blood just before glamoring her. I was in a habit of doing this with all of my lovers since the Vial collection had become part of my trove. I never missed her, but I did carry a sense of dread with me, almost a premonition that I had not heard the last from her.

It was in 1614 that this premonition proved accurate. I had gotten news that she had been convicted of the murders of many young women. She had taken to bathing in their blood to keep herself young. She was seeking anything to give her what I had denied her so many times, eternal youth and beauty. She was 54 years old now and I was still an eternal youth. I could not resist the urge to see her one last time. One drop of her blood from the vial connected us enough to know that she was very near death. I was morbidly fascinated to see if her attempts at staying young had been successful.

I stole into the castle late one night and made my way to her brick enclosed cell. There was only a small aperture to view her through. She knew I was there immediately.

"Come to gawk at the old woman, have you?"

"I come to say goodbye to an old acquaintance."

"Your spell on me did not hold, witch. I remembered everything. I did my best to catch the magic that you have and killed hundreds of maidens to do so, but as you can see, it failed me."

"You cannot catch what animates me, it can only be granted."

"I will die soon."

"You will die tomorrow before the sun has set."

"I will find my way back to you, Sophie-Ann. I swear it on my soul."

"I truly believe that I may have a better chance at being the owner of a soul than you, Erzsébet."

She'd laughed then and I knew that she was completely lunatic. She had been in solitary confinement for four years and had been deprived of all but the barest of human contact. I turned to leave and she screamed for me to return, to save her from her prison. I walked on, feeling a strange sense of justice for all of the young women who had suffered her torture and died so broken from her cruelty.

"I vow to you, Sophie-Ann, it may take me a thousand lifetimes but I WILL, make my way back to you and we will be together again!" Her insane cackling followed Andre and I all the way down the corridor.

"My Queen, are you well?"

"I am fine, Andre. Let us get on with our travels now and put this unpleasant business behind us.

And that's exactly what I did. She had died the day after my visit, just as her blood had told me she would. I was thankful that no one would ever know the role I played in making her into the monster that she became. I have always carried a certain amount of guilt with me because of it. Her name came up on occasion when human acquaintances told tales of horror and intrigue. I never imparted to anyone that I had known her and she slowly became a part of my long history that was but a distant nightmare.

So now as I stood in my vault and inventoried the tiny vials of blood, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that hers was not only missing some of the blood but was emptied of all of it. I unstopped the vial marked VTD and put a small amount on my tongue. There was no denying that the majority of the blood in this vial was Elizabeth's with just a small amount of Vlad Dracula's as well.

"Oh André, mon ami et mon confident autrefois loyal . Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? ?"

(Oh, Andre, my once faithful friend and confidante. Why have you done this?)


	6. Heading Into Battle Is Nothing New

**Chapter 6**

**Heading Into Battle Is Nothing New For Me**

**Eric's POV**

We were only an hour outside of New Orleans. Pam and Quinn had decided to accompany us and I was glad for the offer. I wouldn't have asked, they'd both been through enough the last time we were here.

"Eric, you seriously don't think you're going down there without Quinn and I do you?" Pam had felt insulted.

"Yeah, bro. Sookie means a lot to us too, and besides, seeing what I have here in the past day or so, you're gonna need the muscle. She's hella strong lately." Quinn had not hesitated to offer his help.

Quinn, although still not my favorite person, was becoming someone I could count on. I didn't like having to depend on help from anyone, however. When it came to Sookie, though, I would do whatever I needed to ensure the best outcome. He had been right, she had the strength of a schizophrenic. Most disturbing were the distant pleas I heard coming from inside her mind while she was simultaneously throwing oak furniture around like it was Styrofoam.

"Átkozott vámpír, válassz engem az egyik Én könyörgés! Akar üdvözöl engem nyitott fegyverrel és fogsz megfizet késleltetés engem!" She had screamed at me after drinking my blood laced with the mixture from Dr. Ludwig. I don't know what it meant but it wasn't pleasant in it's tone and I recognized the word vampire in it.

*** for the readers sake, here is the translation "_Damn vampire, take me to the one I crave! She will greet me with open arms and you will pay for delaying me!_"***

The effects of the drug had been immediate. I had watched her eyes glaze over and she slowly slid down the wall. Just before she was completely under it's effects, I heard her faintly inside my head.

_Eric, I love you! Please help me get out. It's getting harder to breathe and it's so dark in here. I'm still here Eric, but I'm lost! Eric......._

It had taken all of my restraint not to shake her, to try and bring her out of there somehow physically. I didn't know how to help her, to get to her and it was eating at me like a cancer.

I didn't care for Sophie-Ann's reluctance to share what she knew with me. This was my Sookie who was unwell due to something that happened in her Court. I would have answers, protocol be damned!

I stared down at Sookie's face, so peaceful in repose. I never imagined loving anything or anyone as much as I loved her. She did all the things to me that the humans cheesy greeting cards said love did. I had to have her back and I was willing to do whatever it took.

"How is she, Eric?" Pam sounded as worried as I felt. I saw Quinn reach across and rub her shoulder.

"She's still resting. I'm not getting anything through the bond right now. That could be very good or very bad.

"We will get her back, Eric. After all she's been through in her life, she's in there somewhere still, fighting whatever this thing is. She'll come back to us just the same as she was." Pam choked with emotion and Quinn reached over to wipe her dark tears with a tissue.

"Aww, babe, don't cry! Everything is gonna be fine. We've made it through worse, this is a little speed bump in the road."

I hoped with all of my being that the tiger was right.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Inside Sookie's Mind **Sookie is in _italics_, Erzsebet is in **bold.**

_Hello? Eric, I can hear you! Eric!!! ERIC!!!!_ I'm screaming but he can't hear. The sound echoes around in this dark place I find myself in.

**It's useless, he'll never hear your voice again. Soon I will own this body completely and live as an immortal with my Queen.**

This voice sounded like me, but it wasn't me. I was insane, completely, utterly insane.

_Who are you? What's happening to me?_

**I am you now, but once I was Erzsebet Bathory. I have been in the spirit world for many years and now I have come back to the living, through you.**

_How did you come back through me? What, like you mean I'm possessed?_

**Yes, possessed for lack of a better term.**

_Bathory? Why is that name familiar?_

**You have heard of me? Am I famous? I know so little of the world today, I know not even the year it is.**

_I can't figure out where I have heard your name before? Shit, like I care, I'm not helping you one bit, bitch. Eric will find a way to get you evicted soon enough and then I'll find a way to banish you to somewhere hot and fiery._

**I pity you, weak woman. You have no idea whom you are dealing with. But soon enough, you will see that I will be victorious when I am reunited with my lover, my Queen. She will have missed me all these years.**

_If she loves you so much, why the hell hasn't she found you yet? And if you're so powerful, why the hell aren't you out there raising hell right now? Seems to me that you're stuck in here just the same as I am at the present._

**A small problem but one that cannot hold forever. And when I am from under this witches brew, I will have my revenge on your beloved vampire.**

_YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY VAMPIRE YOU PREHISTORIC CUNT!_

Something that felt akin to an open-handed slap knocked my consciousness for a loop.

**You will mind your tongue when speaking to me, stupid girl!**

**Eric's POV**

I jerked when I felt Sookie's head turn violently in my lap and was astonished to see the outline of a small hand appear on the side of her face. The welts it produced were angry, if she'd still been human, they would have felt hot.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" I was frustrated and raging at the situation. I punched out the driver's side rear window before I could reign in my anger. Something was hurting Sookie and I couldn't honor my promise to keep her safe.

"Pam, forgive me. I couldn't stop myself."

"Master, anything of mine is yours to do with as you please. It's just a fucking window. We're almost there."

The sight of the Queens compound filled me with dread and hope all at the same time. If I couldn't leave here with Sookie whole and healed, I doubted that ANYONE would leave here unscathed. My retribution would be legendary.


	7. Come Back To Me Lover

**Chapter 7**

**Come Back To Me Lover**

Eric's POV

Many years ago I had attempted a relationship with a human. It was something that not even Pam had been aware of. It had started as just a fling, I was extremely attracted to her physically, she had been 17 years old and gloriously beautiful. She was, however, extremely stupid and that made it so easy for me to bend her to my will without even having to glamor her. I would have discarded her rather quickly if it hadn't been for her abusive father. Although I felt no real emotion as far as love for her, seeing her bruised and bloodied one too many times, her perfect skin marred by her fathers hands, had brought out a protective and possessive side of me. It was as close to real emotion as I had gotten in 900 years and I had found it disconcerting and wonderful all at the same time. I had been angry when her father finally succeeded in killing her in a drunken rage. My anger wasn't a vengeful one, it was anger from being denied a reliable and compatible sexual partner. I had killed both her father and mother for sheer sport. After Emmaline died, I became numb to all emotion and set about becoming who I am today. Or at least who I was until Sookie came into my world and turned everything upside down.

We were finally at our destination and I picked her frail form up into my arms and carried her inside the Queens manor. I could feel every vertebrae in her back through the blanket she was wrapped in. If something wasn't done soon, she would not survive.

Andre met us at the Queens Court doorway. New, thicker doors had replaced the one's I had kicked down not so long ago. I could still smell death in the air here, Bill's scent was also unmistakably still here as well. The huge double doors opened and the Queen stepped out into the hall with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Andre, we will need these things post haste, time is of the essence!" She handed the list to her servant and he bowed deeply and was gone in a flash. She walked over to where I stood holding Sookie and peered down into her face.

"I see the medicine worked well. Was she peaceful the entire ride?"

"She was until the hand print appeared." I turned Sookie's face to the side to make the slap visible to her. She grimaced and motioned for me to follow.

"Bring her into my private chambers. Make sure Pam and the weretiger are close behind. We will need their strength."

"What about the things you sent Andre after? Won't we need them?"

"Merely busy work for him, we needed him out while we prepared. I will explain as we work and you must trust me when I tell you that you musn't lose your temper once you know the truth. There is but one way for us to defeat this evil and you must obey my every command."

"Did Andre have something to do with what's going on with Sookie? Did he do this to her?"

"Yes." She put a warning hand on my shoulder to keep me from going after him. "We need him, or his body rather, if we are to rid Sookie of the thing that haunts her from the inside. Killing him now would surely doom her. You must believe me when I tell you this, I have no need to protect Andre, he has betrayed me as well and it stings much more because he has been my companion for so long."

I heard Pam and Quinn coming up behind me and Sophie-Ann turned to proceed down the long hallway. I stared at Sookie's drawn and wan face. Even in sleep, her expression was tortured. I didn't know what Andre had done or why, but I was sure of one thing. Vengeance would be long and painful for him. There would be no swift justice for what he had put my beloved through. Anyone who stood in my way or opposed me would get more of the same.

We entered Sophie-Ann's chambers and she motioned for me to lay Sookie on the bed. I noted immediately that there were straps at each corner. I looked questioningly at the Queen.

"It is necessary that she be restrained, not only for her own protection but for ours as well. The spirit that has gained control of your bonded is one of the most heinous, atrocious and malicious that you could imagine. Her evil is so great that it has kept her spirit in limbo for many lifetimes just to find it's way back to me. Her sole purpose is revenge for my rejection of her, she does not care whom she harms or destroys. Once we secure Sookie, I will explain everything from the beginning.

An hour later, having made sure Sookie was safely tied down and having been told about Bathory and her legacy of murder and torture, I was horrified to realize that was who was inside of my lover. Was Sookie aware at all inside of there? Was she being tortured internally? I was mad with worry and doubt about whether we could fix what was broken.

Pam was the first to break the stunned silence.

"So, what is the plan, my Queen? I'm sure you already have an idea about what we need to do. How are we to punish the traitor?"

"Elizabeth Bathory will be his punishment and he will be hers as well."

She told us of her plan, making sure that we were far away from where we held Sookie in bonds. It wouldn't bode well for us if the demon were at all aware and able to listen in. I made sure to close the bond between Sookie and I as well. If we could make all the pieces fall into place it just might work. I prayed to my Gods of Old that my beloved would be well.

"I still don't get how this ancient bitch was able to find Sookie. I mean, yeah, Sookie drank her blood but it wasn't like she was a vamp when she died."

Quinn had brought up an interesting point.

"She had been the recipient of some of my blood by that time. However, I was to find out from my first exchange with her that she was part Phouka. While she did not inherit the ability to shift her form into that of an animal, she did get the gift of fascination and the obstinate disposition required to will herself into a spiritual state of suspension. Phouka's are very dangerous Fae indeed and Sookie's own Fae ancestry was the catalyst that brought them together. It accounts for the many extraordianry talents she has gained since her turning. Phouka and Fairy combined with Dracul, that allows her to walk in the sun, Phouka gave her the ability to project emotion and she was already im possession of the rest. The turning merely brought out what lay dormant from years of repressing them."

"So Sookie's Fae blood was like a beacon once she had ingested Bathory's blood. And I guess that Andre knew this and was counting on it. But why? By your account, he hated the woman." I couldn't fathom why he would want to resurrect someone so vile.

"Yes, he did. I fear that his motivation was to keep Sookie out of contention to ascend to the throne in my stead. Andre is not willing to give up his status as my second." Her head turned towards the door, she had heard something that had missed my ears. "He is home. Quinn, Pam, wait by the door, it will take all of us to hold him once he enters."


	8. Boiling Point

**Chapter 8**

**Boiling Point**

**Andre's POV**

All I have been doing as of late is attending to menial errands, as if I am some common lackey. I gave up long ago trying to understand the reasons behind these types of things. I do believe that she sometimes just feels the need to order me about, to put me in my place as her servant, to remind me that I am not her equal.

If the truth were to be told, Sophie-Ann would be dead a thousand times over if not for my interventions. She may be an older vampire than me but she is certainly not wiser than I am. She rules too much with her emotions and not enough with her head. I am a very suitable choice to replace her, but she decides to groom the stupid telepath and the Sheriff instead. Another example of inexcusable idiocy in my opinion.

So once again I have gathered her trivial list of requests like a man-servant when I should be ruling by her side instead. This is the type of thing that has led me to treason. It was necessary to betray Sophie-Ann to rid myself of Sookie and Eric as competition for the throne. There's no way that the Queen will spare Sookie Stackhouse once she realizes that her former lover is possessing the young one. When Eric realizes Sophie-Ann will kill Sookie to rid herself if Elizabeth Bathory, Eric will deal her the final death to protect his creation and then I will be free to ascend.

There are many things that no one knows about me. I have the power of suggestion, which means that simply by asserting an idea to someone, I can make them believe it to be the best idea and one that they have come up with all on their own. Unfortunately, this power only works on males, I do not know why this is. I can also will myself to be virtually invisible to almost everyone with the exception of some were's.

I have guarded my secrets jealously for all this time, hiding them even from my maker and Queen. There was only the initial blood exchange between she and I, she abhors males, both human and supernatural. I have often wondered why she chose to make me instead of finding a female companion to create. My theory is that because I am male, she has taken perverse pleasure in ordering me about and ruling me. Those days are coming to an end, my plan is in full motion and soon I shall be the ruling Monarch of Louisiana. I have plotted and manipulated so well that I have eliminated all but the final two obstacles.

I suggested that Bill Compton and Peter Threadegill work together to overthrow and murder the Queen, then suggested to the weretiger that he should betray Bill and save the Queen. I have planned and fine-tuned every single detail and soon it will be my time to rule this Kingdom the way it should be ruled.

I sigh as I come to the Queen's Chambers, I'm sure she has another time consuming and pointless task for me to suffer through. I smile and bear it, knowing that soon the hateful cunt will be burning somewhere in the hereafter.

**Sookie's POV**

I can hear people discussing me, I hear Eric and he sounds angry, Pam and Quinn are near and so is the Queen. I feel like someone underwater who is close to the surface, anticipating that breath of air when they emerge. Instead of water, I am in mud and I can't tread to the air, I'm sinking and no one is there to help me.

_Awake are we, pitiful girl?_

I try to ignore the other voice, it's the bitch inside of me again and I know all she wants to do is taunt and torture me.

_If you only knew the depths of Sophie-Ann's treachery, maybe you would not be so eager to rid yourself of me. I do believe that you would want revenge instead._

Like I could believe anything this lying bitch said to me. I don't know what her connection to the Queen is and I really don't care, all I want is for things to be okay, for me to be able to get back to Eric and feel him again. It's too dark wherever I am now and I'm having a hard time remembering his face.

_He is quite beautiful, I think I shall have him at least once before I dispose of him._

**YOU WON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!**

Her laughter is maniacal as she mocks me and my anger. I'll fucking kill this whore if she lays a finger on Eric.

**Andre's POV**

I hear her call me from her chambers. I wonder what pointless task she has for me now. I feel something is off, but I don't realize what it is before it's too late, now huge arms are holding me hostage and I can see the fury in the Queen's gaze. She knows, she knows everything.

**** Please forgive me for my lack of posts lately. I am really ill with the flu right now and have been sleeping quite a bit which is really messing me up, you all know that I really don't sleep much usually. I wanted to post this little bit and I will do my best to have a bigger chapter up tomorrow. It's 10:30 now and I am schwacked already! But a little teaser for tonight and I will have more up tomorrow. - PW***


	9. Mirror, Mirror

Chapter 9

Eric's POV

Quinn is swift. Grabbing Andre as he enters the room. I feel Sookie stir behind me on the bed and turn to see her levitate a foot off of the mattress. What the fuck is going on? Her eyes open, but they aren't the familiar deep brown I know, they are a cold steel gray and she's staring at me as she lowers onto the bed on her knee's. The voice that comes from her mouth sounds like her but they manner of speech and the words she uses are not my Sookie's, they are Elizabeth's.

"Come to me, Eric. I crave your closeness, I have missed you."

Even though I know it's not Sookie, I have a hard time resisting her beckoning, I miss the smell of my lover, the feel of her body against mine, the way she tastes...

"I know you long for me as well, let me hold you, I will make everything well again. Make love to me, Eric. I need you so badly, I'm in pain."

The words were too much, I couldn't deny my lover any longer even knowing that it really wasn't her in there anymore. I felt myself leaning in towards her open arms, the fight gone out of me, looking only for the solace I hoped to find in her embrace.

She arched her back and screamed a terrible sound, clawing at the air around her. Sounds that were alien in their volume and depth issued from her, making me cover my ears.

"Szörnyű kutya! Honnan ez? A fájdalom!" _(Horrid dog! How do you do this to me? The pain!)_

The next sound that came from her mouth was my Sookie, without a doubt. I felt the fire and the fight come to life in me again as I realized my lover still existed inside herself somewhere.

"Eric is mine you ignorant whore! Stay the hell away from him!"

She was slapping herself in the face and pulling her own hair out by the handful. The two entities within the one body were in an all out brawl. One couldn't hurt the other without causing themselves pain.

Quinn had Andre on the ground, with some help from Pam, but the older vampire was winning the struggle. I was torn between keeping Sookie's body safe and making sure that Andre stayed subdued.

"Pam! I need you to hold Sookie down, keep her from hurting herself any further. Quinn and I will keep Andre down." It took a mere second for Pam to do my bidding and I had Andre in a chokehold while Quinn sat on his legs.

"It will take a moment to gather what I need, I did not expect him back so quickly. Quinn, please reach inside of this bag and take out the silver amulet." She held a small velvet bag out to him and he pulled an amulet the size of a silver dollar out. "Place this in his mouth or he might try to use his powers to suggest that you let him go."

The sounds and looks that Andre threw at the Queen told us all that he'd not known she'd been aware of this little power of his. "Also, he can will himself to seem invisible, so trust your sense of touch more than your eyes for now."

Quinn took the amulet and tried to force it into Andre's mouth but he refused to open, I roughly grabbed his jaw and forced it open until I heard the bones snap and he screamed in anger and agony as the silver hit his tongue. The sound and smell were disgusting.

Sophie-Ann left the room in a blur and was back in a split second. She had a large full length mirror and a high back chair fitted with silver bonds at the neck, wrists and ankles as well as another velvet bag.

"Bring him to the chair please."

Quinn and I fought with him until we had him in the chair and the Were had him bound with the silver. Blood tears ran from his eyes and he tried to plead but all that came out were garbled sobs and gaging sounds.

"Andre, your treachery knows no bounds, your clever manipulations have been hidden well for many hundred of years now and although I know of many of them, I have forgiven much. I cannot look the other way any longer. You knew the danger of what you were doing yet you continued down your selfish path in order to secure my crown for your own. So I condemn you for your acts of treason. Final death is too good for you, so I condemn you to an eternity locked inside your own mind with the company of the lunatic you have so viciously resurrected." The Queen looked at Quinn and I and handed us the velvet bag. "Inside if there you will find two silver knives and a protective glove for you, Eric. Use the knives to rid Andre of his arms and legs, the silver will cauterize the wounds to keep him from his final death and deny his body the ability to grow new limbs."

We removed the tools and handed the bag back to Sophie-Ann. She removed the last of the things from the bag, it was a bundle of grass it looked like and an eagles feather.

"This is a smudge stick made of basil leaves, sweet grass and sage, all three are known to the Native American's for their ability to draw out negative energy and banish it. Eric, Bring the mirror and place it in front of Sookie. Pam, position her so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed, hold her tightly."

Sookie fought Pam violently but Pam was stronger, my second performed admirably and the love she had for my lover showed on her face in her determination.

"Majd te sohasem megszabadul nekem te hűtlen kurva! Én vagyok a te mindig!"_ (You'll never be rid of me you faithless whore! I am with you always!) _

The Queen's voice boomed as if over a loudspeaker. "Quiet, Demon! I command you to hold your tongue!"

Surprisingly, her command worked.

"Elizabeth, look at the state you are in. What has become of you? What has happened to your legendary beauty? I cry for all that you have lost." She motioned for Quinn to bring Andre around the back of the mirror and for me to light the smudge. Mentally she spoke to me alone.

_Eric, you must talk to Sookie through the bond. She may not be able to respond but you must trust me that she can hear you. Tell her to fight with all that she has, she must help push Elizabeth out and towards the mirror._

I nodded in agreement and lit the smudge bundle. The smell of the burning incense had an immediate effect on Sookie/Elizabeth, her back arched and she screamed in agony. I prayed to my ancient gods and goddesses that Sookie was not the one feeling the pain.

_**Sookie, my lover, if you can hear me, please fight the demon, push her out of you and towards the mirror that is in front of you. I need you to return to me, my soul is incomplete without you. I love you and I need you to fight for us, fight for me, for I will surely meet the sun if you cannot return to me.**_

_Eric! Eric I can hear you! I'll fight for you, for us! I don't know what to do but I'll do whatever I can to get back to you! Can you touch me Eric? So I know where you are? I can't see you but I can sense that you're near. I love you Eric._

I reached my hand out and touched her back.

_There you are my lover. I knew you were close. Get ready, cause I am about to evict this unholy bitch!_

**Sookie's POV**

I imagine, in my minds eye, a small pinpoint of light and it gets larger by the second. I run towards it, it's the sun and it's going to give me the strength I need to do what I must. Now I'm in a room with a large mirror as well as another me. This other me looks evil and insane, it's the Bathory woman and she wants to take total control of me. I won't be able to take her by force but I do believe that her insanity makes her easy mental prey.

"Elizabeth."

"Sookie. How nice of you to join me."

"What a beauty you must have been in real life, Elizabeth. I wish I could have seen you in all your glory."

"Would you like to see what a glorious woman I was? I can show you."

"How can you do that?"

"Look at my reflection in the mirror." She turned and faced the glass and the image started to shift and shimmer until I saw the real Elizabeth Bathory. She might have been considered beautiful if she had not been covered in gore and blood and surrounded by dead innocents. Of course her evil consciousness would remember herself this way.

"See my terrible loveliness? I am a vision of beauty, am I not?"

"For sure, Elizabeth, except...."

She spun towards me and anger was written on my/her face. "Except what?"

"Well, you have all those wrinkles on your face, it's a shame, really. If it weren't for those, I'd say you had no rival, ever."

"I see no wrinkles you daft girl!"

"You have to look closer, I mean, maybe your eyesight is going, I can see them from here, you know."

She leans in for a closer look and I make my move.

_ERIC! I'M PUSHING HER OUT TOWARDS THE MIRROR NOW!_

I run towards her and shove with all that I have. Just like in a movie, her body starts to disappear into the silvered glass and I can hear her screaming.

**Eric's POV**

"She's pushing her out now!" I scream to let the others know. The sight before me is ghastly, Sookie's stomach and neck are bulging like balloons. She's sweating profusely and screaming, thrashing. "Hold her tighter Pam!"

The air between Sookie and the mirror is thick and I know that Elizabeth's spirit is emerging and heading towards the mirror. She must believe that the mirror is Sookie and she's trying to head back into her.

_Eric, the moment that Elizabeth is out of your lover, shove the mirror out of the way!_

I heard Sookie's mental shout of triumph and I threw the mirror across the room, shattering it into a million shards. I saw Andre's shocked expression as the spirit entered him and the chair he was in rocketed backwards into the wall.

Sophie-Ann took the protective glove and silver knife off of the bed where I had laid them and walked towards Andre/Elizabeth. She sliced the lips off of his face and pressed the open wounds together until they healed, sealing his mouth permanently shut. His eyes gleamed with madness and hatred.

"Save some of that hatred for when you find out the rest of your sentence, you traitorous wretch!" Sophie-Ann's mouth was curled into a cruel smile and while I shuddered to think about what else she had planned, I also looked forward to helping her carry it out.


	10. Awakenings

**Chapter 10**

**Awakenings**

**Sookie's POV**

I was swimming upwards through muck that seemed to grow thicker by the minute. I was blind to my surroundings but kept my movements headed towards one thing, the sound of Eric Northman's voice. The gentle urging I heard there warmed me and made me fight against the blackness that surrounded me. I became aware of my body for the first time in ages and it felt alien and cumbersome to me.

I felt cool splashes hitting my face, was Eric crying over me? I tried with all my might to speak or move but could do nothing, it was as if I was paralyzed.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD ME SHE WOULD BE ALRIGHT! I BLAME YOU FOR ALL OF THIS! I WILL END YOU IF SHE IS NOT RETURNED TO ME! FUCK THE CONSEQUENCES!"

I could hear things smashing all around me, my Makers rage hung thick in the air as he ranted and destroyed.

_Eric, I'm coming back to you, I just have to find my way. I'm lost right now but I think I'm on the right track. Give me blood, Eric. Help me reconnect to myself, help me find my way._

I felt his skin on mine and his wrist was pressed to my mouth but I couldn't command my mouth to work.

"Leave us, EVERYONE!" Eric was bellowing now and I felt a spark of lust when I heard the commanding tone of his voice. I sensed that we were alone now in the room and I knew what was coming next. His hands made quick work of my clothes and I felt his mouth close to my ear.

"I'll help you find your way back to me lover. We've always known each other best this way. Surely your body will welcome you back once it remembers the pleasure I can give you." His voice was heavy with longing and I felt my brain making tiny connections, rewiring itself, becoming whole again.

His hands moved all over me, every inch of skin that he touched became alive and a part of me again. I felt my pinky finger twitch when he kissed my hand.

"That's it, lover. I can feel you returning to me." His voice broke a little and I felt so sad to have made him forlorn that way. He deserved only happiness and I would spend the rest of my existence trying to bring him nothing but joy.

His mouth moved to my breasts and I felt the now familiar tingling as his tongue teased my nipples. I heard a small moan escape my lips. Progress! If only I could move my hand to tangle it in his hair, to urge him on and let him know what he was doing was working and felt oh so right!

"Come back to me Sookie. I can't be without you, ever. I need you more than I need blood to survive."

I felt his hand part me and my body shivered involuntarily as I felt him slide his length inside of me. His mouth was on my neck, sucking and gently nipping my skin. I felt my mind reconnect with my own mouth as I whispered.

"I'm home, Eric. I'll never leave you again."

I felt his body shudder with his sob and then his mouth claimed mine passionately. He moved slowly in and out of me and I felt myself melting around him. There was no rush or urgency, his movements were gentle and loving. I felt myself climbing towards a release of such magnitude and beauty that when I reached it, I wept. I held onto my lover fiercely and cried from the joy of having him inside of me. Nothing would ever part us again and I would do whatever it took to make sure that he never cried for me again.

I had been a fool to wish for the things I had. I had wished to be more exotic, to feel that deserved to be with Eric, to have an older soul so that I wouldn't feel so unwise around his 1000 plus years of existence. I had all but sent that horrible woman a written invitation to come in and take over my body. Eric had never made me feel inferior, I'd done that to myself. I was such a fool to wish for such things when all he'd ever asked for was me as I am. I'd made all those wishes selfishly and also to spite Niall. He'd warned me that a vampire like Eric would never be satisfied with someone as simple as me and I had believed him. He'd also demanded that I stop using my fae abilities. I would _**never**_ stop using my wishes, but I would never wish for anything so selfishly again.

**Eric's POV**

I could feel her returning, bit by bit. I thought of all the places she was most sensitive and the things that she had always responded to the most when I'd made love to her. I hoped that the sensations would be a beacon to her and I had been right. When she promised to never leave me again, I broke down and sobbed like a child, I was so thankful to hear the familiar lilt and accent to her voice. She had come back to me. I didn't care if I seemed weak as long as she was whole again.

Now as I lay here beside her, gazing down into her beautiful face, I can't help but wonder how someone so kind hearted could care for someone as cold and heartless as me. I don't know what I did to deserve her love but I would spend forever doing all that I could to earn it. Her love had changed a part of me that I had thought was set in stone. There might be some who would view it as a weakness but I would prove to them quickly that my love for Sookie did not mean I was less ruthless as a businessman and Sheriff. If for no other reason than what was mine was also hers and I would now be looking after both our interests.

"Sookie, are you well?"

"I'm as fine as a summer day, Eric. It's good to be back."

"Where did you go, lover?"

"I was trapped inside of myself somewhere. It was dark and I knew there was someone else there, even before she started speaking to me."

"Do you feel like yourself? What can I do for you?"

"I feel starved. Is there anything to drink?"

"Pam."

I heard my child coming to the door and she stuck her head inside.

"Master?"

"Sookie is hungry. Would you ask Sophie-Ann if there is anything to drink?"

"And I don't mean a human or a coke. Bring me some synthetic, Pam. Please?" Sookie sat up and smiled sheepishly.

Before I could stop her, Pam was on the bed and had Sookie in a bear hug.

"Welcome home, mistress." Then she planted a long, slow kiss on my lover that she didn't seem to mind. If I hadn't known better, I'd say that there was some tongue involved.

"Thanks, Pam." They were eying each other in a way that made me hungry in a carnal way. Maybe the scenario from a few weeks ago wasn't a one time deal after all.

"I'll find something for you, Mistress. Rest for now, the Queen would like audience with you two when you feel up to it."

I nodded at Pam as she left the room.

"Was it my overactive, horny imagination, or did Pam slip you the tongue?"

"I'll never tell." She was teasing me and it made me ache, I wanted to take her again already.

"My lover, we must decide what to do with the one who betrayed us. I can sense that Sophie-Ann will leave it to you to decide."

"I already know what I would like to do."

The fact that she already had a plan surprised me. I thought she had been almost completely unaware during the possession.

Pam returned with two bottles of TruBlood for Sookie and they were gone within seconds. I noticed the sly glances the two females gave each other and I wondered what had passed unspoken between them.

"What was that, Alskarinna?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play coy, Sookie. Remember, harboring secrets from me will always bring punishment."

"I seem to remember absolutely loving each punishment that you've thought up for me so far. That's not much incentive to be forthcoming with you, Master." Her hand found it's way to my erection and squeezed. I moaned and rolled my eyes. She was going to be in so much trouble.


	11. I Didn't Think You Had It In You

**Chapter 11**

**I Did Not Think You Had It In You**

Sookie's POV

I had never liked nor trusted Andre so it wasn't much of a shock to learn of his deceit. I was glad that he was forever bound to Elizabeth Bathory and I hoped that they were equally torturous to each other. One mistake I didn't want to make was to give him the chance to retaliate, to come back for his own vengeance. I knew what I wanted to do to ensure that would never happen. Now I just needed to get the others to help me find a way.

The Queen had sent some clothing for me to change into after my shower. I was appreciative that she had chosen something that was relatively close to my personal style. It had taken me forever to wash the layer of filth off of me. Apparently personal hygiene hadn't been a priority during my time locked away inside of myself. I felt Eric enter the bathroom behind me as I was getting dressed. His lips on the back of my neck sent a jolt all the way through me. His hands caressed my sides as I slid the black dress over my shoulders.

"They're waiting for us, you know."

"You know I could care less how long they have to wait, Sookie."

"We have important things to discuss, things to take care of."

"I agree, lover." He lifted me up with one hand and sat me down on the marble vanity while he ripped my underwear off with the other hand.

"Damn, I really like that thong!"

"I'll bet you that you'll like this even more."

Oh boy, did I. I would never cease to be amazed at how talented his mouth and tongue were. He knew where, when, how and why to maneuver his tongue to send those wicked sensations all through me. I was screaming his name and I knew that it echoed all up and down the hallways. I didn't give a flying fuck. Let them all hear how he made me feel when he pleased me with his mouth. I pressed myself into his face and held on for dear life as I rode wave after wave, coming undone, crying for it to never end. When he stood and entered me, it was the icing on the cake, all I cared about was making him feel as good as he had made me feel.

I loved to watch his face while he fucked me. If there were ever a time that he looked close to human, it would have to be when he was lost in the bliss of sexual ecstasy. There was no hint of the ruthless Sheriff or the businessman, there was only my Eric, his blue eyes hidden behind heavy lids and his golden hair in a crazy tousled array framing his beautiful face. There was only he and I when we were intimate. The rest of the world could go to hell and it wouldn't matter. He would alternate between a half-smile and the erotic sight of his mouth slightly open, fangs extended with his head thrown back.

He hadn't drank from me the last time and I had missed it.

"Eric, bite me and drink from me. I swear to god, I'll come all over you if you'll bite me while you're fucking me."

He didn't answer with words but I kept good on my promise when he sank his fangs into my neck and I felt the pull of his mouth as he swallowed. I orgasmed with a vengeance and raked deep furrows into his back. I watched the movement of his back in the mirrored wall behind him as he thrust into me and I felt a new surge of arousal. He was six plus feet of pure, muscled, sexual prowess. To watch him fuck was like watching a lion or tiger hunt. There were no mistakes, everything was done for optimal effect. I watched as each muscle and bone worked in harmony to bring me close to the edge once again.

"Are you watching me fuck you, lover?"

"Yes, oh, god it's beautiful. You're amazing to watch." I was panting like a dog I was so friggin' hot for him.

"I love to watch you while you watch me. You're face still betrays every emotion to me, just as it did when you were human." He thrust into me hard and I gasped. " Can you come again for me, Sookie? I'm close now, so close."

I felt my bizarre fangs extend and I buried them into the still vein in his neck and drank deeply. I could feel his release as he spasmed inside of me and that was all it took to send me over the edge yet again. We fell to the floor and I lay on top of him, licking his neck lazily and relishing the smell of him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Eric. I was afraid I would never be myself again."

"I would have moved heaven and earth to make you right again, Sookie. You must know that."

I kissed him deeply and sighed when we heard ourselves being summoned. I pulled myself up from the floor and sighed with regret when I looked at him in all his naked loveliness.

"It should be against the law for you to ever wear clothes, Northman."

"I was thinking the same thing about you, Stackhouse."

We dressed and walked to the main dining hall of the Queens manor. Why vampires would have a dining hall was beyond me but who was I? I had only been a vampire for mere weeks. I was in the company of thousands of years of vampire experience.

The first thing I saw upon entering was what was left of Andre bound to a chair and crying his useless bloody tears. Sophie-Ann motioned for us to sit as she began to talk.

"Sookie, since you were the one most grievously harmed by Andre's betrayal, I find it suitable that you should be the one to devise how he will spend his eternity. Or is you should choose, how he will meet his final death."

"I have already decided, my Queen."

"Very well, my child, favor us with your plan."

"Bring me a waterproof trunk and heavy chains made of only five percent silver. We will bind him with the chains which will contain enough silver to weaken him but not to kill him. We will place him inside of this trunk and then we will drop him into a deep spot in the Gulf of Mexico."

I heard everyone gasp when I finished presenting my idea. I hoped they were gasps of approval. The Queen spoke first.

"Northman, perhaps you shall be the one who proves to be the fairer of the two. I must say, Sookie, I am much impressed with your ingenuity. I truly did not think you had it in you to be so cruel."

"This piece of shit almost took me away from the one I love most in this world and I have no sympathy for him. If I did, I would stake the son of a bitch right now. But like you, I think final death is too good for him."

"The arrangements shall be made then, Once we all have a days rest, we shall follow through with your plan. Quinn, if you would be so kind to take Andre to my personal chambers, I will make sure he is secured for the day. Good rest to you all."

I watched as she took her leave. Something that Elizabeth had said to me still bothered me. I couldn't shake the feeling that Sophie-Ann had wronged me somehow, maybe even worse than Andre had. I knew that I shouldn't waste one more minute thinking about what the evil bitch had said, she was bat shit crazy after all. It was just one of those nagging suspicions that wouldn't go away. I felt Eric's hand on my back and I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you feel tired, Sookie?"

"Not at all, but I know you need your rest. I do need to use the bathroom though. Those two TruBlood's are going through me now." His laugh was gentle and sweet sounding.

"I'm glad to see that some things haven't changed. Even if you're still the retarded vampire who pisses."

"Shut the hell up Eric. Why are you wasting all this time talking when you could have me back in our suite fucking my brains out?"

The growl he responded with was very satisfying. I was back.


	12. More Bad News

**Chapter 12**

**More Bad News**

**Sookie's POV**

Nothing had changed concerning my abilities or disabilities. I still urinated like a human but thankfully I seemed to be without the need for doing #2. I could still read supe minds, I knew my wish-making was still there, it was mine by birthright according to Niall. I still did not require any sleep at all, and I'd had fun making sure that I could still make Eric jizz in his pants by willing it. Of course he could do the same to me and that was fun too. It had made for an interesting movie night with Sophie-Ann, Quinn and Pam. One of these days, I had to try it out on someone that I wasn't blood bonded with just to see if it would work on anyone else. The only thing new I had discovered about myself since coming out of my possession induced coma was that I could consciously control how many sets of fangs descended at one time. This had really freaked Eric out.

We had been staying with the Queen for four days now, waiting for the vampire-owned chartered boat, the Vrykolakas, to arrive in Gulfport. Eric, in all his computer savvy craftiness had discovered on the Internet that the deepest point in the Gulf of Mexico was called the Sigsbee Deep and was just over 17,000 feet in it's depth, as well as the GPS co-ordinates to get there. I believed that would be a mighty fine place to dump that evil A'hole, Andre. The mission would be accomplished in less than four hours from now.

I had been getting mumbled transmissions in my mind from the vampire. He wanted to see me face to face. If he thought he would get any sympathy from me, he was dead wrong, no pun intended. I wanted to be the one to push his sorry ass overboard.

I was alone in the bedroom suite for the moment. Eric had already gotten up and had gone to find Quinn and Pam. He was sending them back to Fangtasia, he didn't trust Chow to be in charge for too long. He was a somewhat trusted associate but he was still new to the group. We had all learned the hard way that people aren't always what and who they seem. I heard Eric approaching the door and I smiled to myself. It had only been an hour since we had last devoured each other but I was already craving another taste of him. I wondered to myself if it would always be this way or would we get sick of each other. I was about to pounce on him and shred the clothes he was wearing but the look on his face stopped me in my tracks. Something was very wrong. I didn't need to be a telepath to know that.

"What is it Eric? What's happened and to who?"

"It's Jason."

"What?! What about Jason?"

"He's disappeared, Sam just called Fangtasia and Chow called to relay the news to me. He's been missing for four days now."

"Can I please use your phone? I need to call Sam." I knew my face was already streaked with crimson, if I'd had a heartbeat, it would have been racing. Panic doesn't even begin to describe the feeling I was suffering, wondering if my brother was okay.

"Of course, alskarinna." He handed the obviously expensive cell phone to me and it might as well have been a two headed baby, I stared at it in horror, wondering how the hell did this thing work? He took it back from me and asked me for the number to Merlotte's. After a series of complicated and seriously sped up finger movements he handed the phone back to me and I heard the ringing as I put it to my ear.

"Merlotte's, hurry up!" It was Arlene and she sounded as pissy as ever.

"Arlene, it's Sookie. I need to talk to Sam."

"Now's not a good time, we're covered up and I haven't even had a break. Thanks a lot for just up and running off and not even giving anyone a hint that....." I was tired of her whining already.

"ARLENE! Shut the FUCK up and put Sam on the phone right now or I will reach through this phone, put my fist down your fucking throat and turn you inside out by your asshole!"

"Shit! Calm down, okay okay, I'll get him."

I could hear her bitching as she put the phone down and bellowed for Sam. I could hear his familiar hurried footsteps as he approached the bar area.

"Hello? Sookie, is that you?"

"Sam! What's happened to Jason?"

"All I know is that Catfish went over there when he didn't show up for work for the fourth day in a row and found his door kicked open. His truck was parked outside and the keys to it were in the house. Whoever took him caught him in the middle of the night, his work clothes were laid out and his wallet was still in the house. It wasn't a robbery, someone kidnapped him. Do you know of anyone he might have pissed off?"

"Only half the husbands in Bon Temps, he's screwed just about everybody except Maxine Fortenberry."

"Bud Dearborn seems to think that it might have been a jealous lover but I don't."

"Why?"

"Because I went back on my own after Bud and Andy left and sniffed around. There was a group of at least five men that took him, maybe more. I also found a business card lying on the floor next to his bed that Bon Temps finest had missed. The only thing it said on it was FOS."

"Oh my god."

"What is it Sookie?"

"It's the Fellowship of the Sun, they've taken Jason to get to me. They know all about me, Sam and I'm considered enemy number one. They'll kill him to get to me."

"Let me call some people I know, I may be able to get some help."

"Sam, you're too good to me. I miss you a lot, you know."

"Same here, Chere. When will you be back in town? I'll get as many willing souls together as I can. There's a lot of were's and supe's around here that aren't at all fond of Steve Newlin and the hatred he spouts. He's one of the main reasons that the shifters haven't gone public yet."

"I have something important to take care of here tonight but we'll be on our way back to Shreveport right after sunset tomorrow."

"Call me when you're close and I'll give you all of the particulars then."

"Thank you, Sam. I really owe you big time."

"You don't owe me a thing, Sookie. I love you and I always will. You do whatever you can to help the people you love."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I did love Sam, just not in the same way that he loved me. No one would ever have that part of my heart except the god-like vampire that stood before me now.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up and handed the phone back to Eric. He looked a little peeved.

"Alright, out with it. What's got your briefs in a bunch Eric?"

"I don't like that you think you owe the shape shifter. My lover shouldn't owe anyone anything."

"It wasn't meant literally, Eric. It's just an expression that means that you really appreciate something that someone has or is going to do for you."

"I've never understood human idioms. Why can't they just say what they mean and mean what they say?"

"Not everyone has the brains or the balls to be as literal and blunt as you, Eric." And there were two of the reasons that I loved him so much, his brains and his balls. "He's going to round up some folks who may be willing to help get Jason out of the hands of the Fellowship. He doesn't have to and I didn't ask, he offered and I'm thankful to him for that. Nothing more, nothing less."

Eric sighed heavily and I saw the ire leave his expression. His eyes were a brilliant blue, the color was so vivid I felt like there should be clouds floating around in his irises.

"It's almost time for us to head to Gulfport. The Queen and I have a few more minor things to discuss before leaving. Would you like to accompany me to her chambers?" He extended his arm to me like Clark Gable would have to Vivien Leigh.

"I'd like a few minutes to myself to try and flesh out how the hell we're going to get my brother away from the Fellowship safely. I'll meet you down at the car, just brain mail me and let me know when you're ready."

He stooped and kissed me tenderly, I felt it all the way to my toes when his lips touched mine that way. His hands stroked the sides of my face as he spoke to me gently.

"Jason will come home safely, I pledge this to you, don't worry unnecessarily. The Fellowship are a bunch of mindless sheep being led by an imbecilic shepherd. It's almost shameful to think of it as a threat at all when you really think about it." He had such a way of downplaying things that I could almost find serenity in his glaringly skewed logic. He'd been immortal too long to view this as the threat that it truly was.

"I love you, Eric. I feel like I've loved you forever already and if I loved you everyday for all of eternity, it still wouldn't be long enough."

"The body of a goddess, the spirit of a warrior, the mind of a serial killer, and the heart of a poet. How did I get to be so blessed?"

"You'd better get your sweet-talking, fine ass out of here before we find ourselves naked and fucking again. We've got things to do, important things."

"As you wish, my lover." He kissed me once more on the lips and then kissed my hand. Eric Northman had serious game. Had any female he'd ever set his sights on ever stood a snowball's chance in hell against that smooth charm?

I watched him go, (oh how I loved to watch him go in those tight black jeans that showed off his ass) and waited a minute before heading off to visit with Andre one last time. He'd not ceased in broadcasting his need to see me before we sent him to his watery prison. I'd hear what he had to say, or sense it rather, but any plea's for leniency or mercy would be pointless. He deserved no consideration after the way he'd betrayed us all. Anyone who betrayed me should expect the same.


	13. That's Just Fucked Up

**Chapter 13**

**That's Just Fucked Up**

Sookie's POV

I slid down the hallway like a ninja, or what I thought a ninja would be like. I'd never known a real ninja so I was going by what I'd seen in those late night foreign films on TNT. I probably actually looked like a total idiot, but the silent effect I was going for happened. I could think of a thousand reasons why I shouldn't go to Andre myself so there must be a million that Eric could come up with. Something was drawing me there, though. It was the same something that was telling me that since I was plunging him into the black depths of the Gulf of Mexico, the least I could do before making him walk the plank was listen to his pitiful excuses and then spit in his face.

I stopped outside of the door to the room where he was being held. I felt really apprehensive, not in a frightened way, more in the way of when you know you're about to get some bad news. I stupidly almost knocked on the door but caught myself. Good manners will out every time for a Southern gal. I opened the door and walked in, Andre was still bound to the chair and his clothing was almost completely stained with the bloody tears he had cried.

"Alright, I heard you calling me and I'm giving you five minutes to say what you have to say, or rather think what you have to say. Don't try to bullshit me Andre, it will be easy for me to find out whats the truth and whats not."

_**Fair enough, Sookie.**_

"Okay, I'm listening."

_**I will not waste time asking for forgiveness, I am no fool and I know that it would be futile.**_

I nodded my agreement.

_**I know what fate you have consigned me to and I will say that if our positions were reversed, I would do the same to you, so I cannot begrudge you the vengeance.**_

"Get on with it, you don't have much time, we're leaving soon for Gulfport." Now he was the one who nodded.

_**I just wish for you to know the truth about Sophie-Ann. She has betrayed you as well, and in a far worse capacity than I have.**_

"Bullshit. Trying to take the Queen down with you is a cowardly thing to do."

_**I believe you when you say that you can tell truth from fiction, so I implore you to listen to what I have to say and then use that skill to determine the truth of my words.**_

"Fine. Proceed." I glared at him, this was a total waste of fucking time.

_**The Queen had your grandmother murdered. Before you cut me off, just know that she and I glamored the human Rene into killing her and any woman who had relations with a vampire. It left his crimes untraceable back to us. She was told by her scryer, Amelia, that Adele Stackhouse was a hindrance to your ascension to the throne. She felt it necessary to remove that obstacle.**_

He paused to let this information sink in. I nodded for him to continue.

_**Sophie-Ann has been feeding information about you to the Fellowship of the Sun. She wants you to eliminate them, she knows that you have the ability to wish them out of existence if you wanted to. She arranged for the Sheriff of Area two from Arkansas to abduct your brother and I fear he may already be dead. I'm sure she will or has already blamed it on the Fellowship. Her plan was to rid you of any connections that you had to your human life so that you may totally submerse yourself in the vampire community. She has plans to eliminate anyone who reminds you of your old life. Sam Merlotte, Arlene, Tara, anyone who has even a passing acquaintance to you. She will murder all of Bon Temps if she feels she must.**_

I felt sick and lightheaded, I _**would**_ be the first vampire ever to faint. I fucking sucked at this undead shit.

"Did Eric know any of this? Has he had any part in this shit? Don't fucking lie to me!"

_**As much as I would love to tell you that he knew about it all along just to exact my own pound of flesh, no Sookie, he had no hand in this deception. He is innocent.**_

I felt immense relief and then shame for having even entertained the idea that my beloved could have been in on Sophie-Ann's betrayal.

"So what else?"

_**I truly believe that she means to do away with Eric eventually and establish herself to rule alongside you. I cannot say that with one hundred percent certainty but it is my own conjecture. Beyond that, there is nothing else that I am aware of. Sophie-Ann did confide much in me but I would be a fool to think I knew everything. She is the mother of all lies, Sookie. You can see where following her for centuries has gotten me. Keep these things I have told you sacred until the moment is right. She will not be easy to topple from her perch. I accept your retribution knowing that I have truly earned my sentence. Go now before we are found out.**_

Deep inside myself, I made a wish, a wish to know if what I had been told had been true. I was going to kill that fucking cunt Sophie-Ann.

**Eric's POV**

I knew she would go to Andre as soon as I left her. It scared me to let her go but I knew that she was smart enough to protect herself. She needed to learn some truths that would not be told if I were there.

I felt the surge of her anger and it hit me like a ton of bricks. This was going to be bad. I closed the doors to the Queens chambers and fled to find her. She had made it back to our suite and she was breaking the bed frame apart to fashion a stake. I rushed behind her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Sookie, tell me what has happened."

_And put your shields up, the Queen is sure to have felt your anger as well. Say nothing out loud!_

_**Sophie-Ann had my grandmother murdered. She glamored Rene into doing it because she thought Gran was an obstacle in her plans." She was shaking with rage, the tremors were so fast and violent that it seemed she would break apart from the force of them. "She had the Sheriff from Area two in Arkansas kidnap Jason and Andre seems to think that he may already be dead, she's the one who's been feeding all the info to the Fellowship about me, she wants me to murder them and she may well be plotting to do away with you so she and I can be lesbian vampire co-Queens together! I'll fucking KILL HER!**_

Her strength was tremendous but I contained her.

_As your maker, I command you to calm down. The last thing we can do right now is kill Sophie-Ann!_

She spun around to face me and her expression was a mask of total rage.

_**Why the fuck can't I just stake her lying ass?**_

_Because you and I both would be found guilty and made to meet the sun. Revenge is a dish best served cold, my lover. I agree with you that she should be punished, but we must think and plot. Inside of her very own compound is not the place for this. _

I felt her acceptance of my words and she relaxed in my hands.

_**You're right, I know.**_

_As for your brother, I know the Sheriff of Area two and Dawn Johnson is a fair and reasonable authority. She wouldn't just blindly murder Jason on command of the Queen. She may well fuck him to death for he is the type she chooses as lovers exactly. I am on good terms with her, let me call her and I am sure that I can arrange for his safety._

_**Please, Eric, please let him be okay. I can't handle the thought of him dying, it's all my fault.**_

_Sookie, you must pull yourself together. Sophie-Ann can't suspect that anything is wrong, she CANNOT find out that you know of her plot if we are to seek revenge on her later._

I saw Sookie strengthen her resolve, she was a rare and amazing creature indeed. I was having a much harder time reigning in my own rage. I would gladly murder anyone who hurt my lover without pause to think it through. Murdering the reigning Monarch of Louisiana was another matter entirely. But she would see vengeance brought to her door before too many more days had passed. I would see to it or die a final death trying.


	14. Into The Depths

*** Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I posted on this and I apologize! It's not for lack of wanting to write, time is very precious and rare these days! Between work, kids, home and trying to tone up before I (hopefully) get to go to boot camp, there isn't a whole lot left. So just know that the chapter will be shorter than you're used to! Love to all! - PW***

**Chapter 14**

**Into The Depths**

Sookie's POV

The boat that Sophie-Ann had chartered was luxurious, to say the understated least. Any other time in my life I would be awed by the size and opulence of it, but all I could think about was my brother. Jason and I had grown apart considerably in the past few years. He'd never been thrilled with my choice of vampire companionship. He was under my own freaky glamor at the moment, well he was unless he was dead. The thought brought a ragged gasp from me and Eric was instantly beside me, his face concerned.

"Sookie, what is it?"

"I have to know that Jason is okay. How much longer will it be before we reach the drop-off?"

"We should be there in less than thirty minutes. Don't worry yourself unnecessarily, alskarinna, Jason is fine. Dawn Johnson is capable and fair, one of the better Sheriff's to have come along recently."

"Tell me about her." I needed anything to keep me from feeling in despair.

"She is a very new vampire to already hold such a position of power amongst our kind. She was a high powered attorney in her human life and was considered among the finest in her field. She did, however, have one client who was less than pleased with her job performance and hired vampire thugs to change her into one of us."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because as a vampire, she cannot practice human law with the way things stand now. This client of hers thought that he would destroy her mentally by taking away the job that she loved. It really backfired on him, however." His smile was terrible and beautiful all at once. "She petitioned Sophie-Ann immediately and swift retribution was delivered to the man responsible as well as his hired fangs. Sophie-Ann was so impressed with her self representation at the tribunal that she offered her the job once she gained control of Arkansas."

"And you think she won't harm Jason?"

"She will not. She may have a little fun with him but nothing that I seriously believe your brother would complain about." He laughed and despite my worries, I couldn't help but laugh as well.

Eric took my face in his hands and turned me to look at him. I stared up into the depths of his brilliant blue eyes and felt a wave of peace and comfort envelop me.

"Jason is important to you, so in turn he's important to me. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you, Eric."

His kiss was like a balm to my worried mind. It was gentle and soft as his hands moved down my back and pulled me close to him. I could feel him hard against me, I wanted him badly but we both knew there wasn't enough time. We would have to be content to hold each other and kiss for now.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed and we felt the boat slowing. I could hear the crew bringing the huge crate containing Andre/Elizabeth out to the front of the boat. The huge winch and hook mechanism had been readied before we even left Gulfport. In mere moments, the traitor and his demon would be bound for the bottom. I pulled out of Eric's embrace and walked over to the crate. I would be taking no chances this time, Bill had almost succeeded in killing me and some of my dearest friends because we had assumed that all had gone according to plan. There would be no chance of this snake coming back and biting me in the ass. I held my hands over the waterproof prison and becan to speak.

"I wish for sudden and instantaneous final death to come to Andre slash Elizabeth, should this crate be opened for ANY reason at all."

I heard Elizabeth's voice faintly inside of the crate. She was cursing me, vowing revenge.

_Not this time bitch. You'll never hurt anyone again, well except Andre. Have fun for all eternity being trapped in that body with one of the most boring vampires EVER! And he hates women so that's a total bonus._

As my thoughts projected into the mind that they shared, I felt and heard the shared scream and it made me smile.

I leaped onto the top of the crate, reveling in the speed and agility that I now possessed, and fastened the hook into the straps. I motioned for the crewman to raise the crate, the sound of the winch brought a new round of terrified shrieks from inside the box. Music to my ears! I jumped back down to the deck and turned to watch the crate raise into the air. I could feel Eric's eyes on me and his thoughts and emotions were like coming at me like stampeding cattle. Seeing me this vengeful was turning him on like crazy.

I felt Sophie-Ann's presence before I saw her. She had said she wouldn't be attending the drop-off but I knew that she wouldn't stay away. I looked around until I spied her, her face was streaked with red. I had to control my rage before I gave away the fact that I knew what a back-stabbing and plotting shit-bag she was.

The mechanical arm swung the waterproof prison over the side of the deck. The crew looked at me for approval and I nodded. There was a loud clicking noise and I saw the box fall onto the choppy surface of the water. It floated for a good minute and then I saw as it began to sink into the inky water. The screams were faint to my ears but loud to my mind. I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing deeply even though there was no need. I walked to the boats railing and watched gleefully as the crate disappeared from sight.

_Adiós, motherfuckers. I only wish there was an even worse punishment for the two of you_.

The tears came then, tears of relief, tears of worry for my brother, tears of thankfulness for being alone inside of my body once again, and tears of regret because I felt like the last little vestige of my humanity was sinking to the bottom of the Gulf of Mexico at that very moment. Sookie Stackhouse would never have been the one to consign someone to that fate no matter what they had done to her. And then to feel happy about it? Unthinkable. Yet here I was, ready to celebrate and feeling righteous. I didn't want to ever be called Sookie Stackhouse again.

_Would Northman please you as a new last name, then?_

_You would give me your last name, Eric?_

_As if it was ever a question. It would honor me, alskarinna._

And now tears of happiness.


	15. Truth Tellin'

**Chapter 15**

**Truth Tellin'**

Sookie's POV

The boat was headed back to Gulfport but not near fast enough. I grew more and more anxious with each passing moment. I couldn't shake the feeling that Jason was already dead. I knew that technically he wasn't really my brother by blood, but he was my brother in my heart and always would be. We suffered the loss of parents and grandparents together and leaned on each other through all the tough times. That was what made family, so much more so than some common DNA.

Eric had gone inside to make a ship to shore call to Fangtasia. Ever the businessman, he needed to know that Pam, Chow and Quinn had everything under control. Personally, I thought it might be a ruse to try and calm me down, to give me a sense of normalcy. I was staring down into the depths, trying to imagine all the different creatures that were just beyond my vision in the water when I felt and heard magic. I knew it was Niall before I even turned around to look.

"Daughter."

"I'm not your daughter, what the fuck do you want Faery?"

"I'm concerned about you."

"Wow, that only took you twenty something years. Maybe in another hundred years or so we can work up to you liking me."

"You can't understand how hard it was for me to stay away from you."

"You're right, I can't. Because I would never abandon my own flesh and blood or leave them confused and angry the way you did last time we met."

"My presence there was making the spirit inside of you stronger. Her influence was causing me to say things I did not mean, daughter. I don't expect you to understand."

"Well of course you don't, I'm just dumb-ass Sookie. I'm too stupid to understand anything, right?"

"I was hoping for this to start out much better since I have such disturbing news to give you."

"Is it about Jason?"

"Jason? No, Sookie, it's about you."

"Well, thanks but no thanks. Keep that shit to yourself, I've got enough to deal with right now, Faery."

"You'll want to know this, it may save you from making a terrible mistake. And if you cannot call me father, at least call me Niall."

"Calling you Faery annoys you?"

"Yes, it does they way you say it. It sounds like a slur."

"Good then, Faery."

"So much like your mother was back then." He had piqued my interest. Maybe it would be a good idea to be civil to him until I found out more about her.

"Who was my mother?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you, but I can show you the truth and you will know it as truth if you take my hand."

The last thing I really wanted to do was touch him but I was eager to know who my mother was. I held out my hand and as his hand touched mine, a strange blue glow mingled and wound between our fingers. I looked around and found myself no longer on the boat, but instead in a night time forest. I heard a creek running somewhere nearby. I turned and saw the form of a woman, she was embracing a man, her back was to me.

"She was absolutely stunning, I had never been affected that way by any manner of creature. I was every bit as drawn to her as she was to me, although for entirely different reasons." As Niall spoke, I realized that he was the man in the scene before me, he was gazing lovingly at the face of my mother which was still obscured from my view. "My love and longing for her was taboo, we were never supposed to have met, I was never supposed to have fallen in love with her. Being with her was impossible it seemed, if for no other reason than she could very well be the end of me. She was a vampire."

I felt the truth of what he was saying even though my mind was screaming that it was impossible. Vampires could not impregnate or become pregnant. Niall seemed to read my thoughts as I mentally protested.

"Yes, that is true my daughter, however, you should know that you aren't the only one who can make wishes come true."

"You wished for her to become human? So you could be with her?"

"Yes, the temptation was far too great to resist that little abuse of power. I wished for her to become human so I could lay with her. I never dreamed that she would become with child from my one night with her, but I knew of your existence the moment you were conceived. Fae children are extraordinarily loud from conception, they have to be, it's a survival mechanism."

"So you knew she was knocked up with me, then what?"

"I kept her human until you were born. I wanted you so badly, you were so strong from the first minute and I loved you the moment I felt you come into existence."

"So why not keep her human forever, so that I could have known her, why changer her back and abandon me like you did?" I felt my anger rise, this was going to end badly if he didn't give me a satisfactory answer.

"My wish couldn't work forever against her vampire nature. Eventually she would have gone mad from the strain of feeling that something was wrong and not knowing what it was. I would have had to remain very close in this world to keep my magic woven around her. Fae and Vampire are like sheep and wolves, they would feed on us indiscriminately until we were eradicated. Our blood is like an addictive drug to them, her true nature would have broken through just from my nearness."

"So why did she never come back for me? Was she that cold hearted?" I laughed a little at my own little unintentional pun.

"I erased her memory of you and I both. It seemed cruel not to otherwise, and I couldn't be sure that there wasn't enough Fae blood in you to make her dangerous to your well-being."

The woman and the younger looking Niall were strolling away, hand in hand. Something about her was so fucking familiar, even if I hadn't seen her face yet.

"You know your mother, Sookie." I stared at him in stunned silence. What the fuck did he mean?

"Look at her, Sookie. Look and know who your mother was and is. Understand why I must tell you this, so you don't make a terrible mistake."

I stared as the woman slowly turned to look behind at the creek as they walked away. I felt my legs give way and my head swam in the ensuing darkness. It couldn't be, yet I knew that Niall was telling the truth.

Sophie-Ann LeClerq laughed a very human sounding laugh as she stooped to pick up the flower that had fallen from her hair


	16. My Mother, My Enemy

**Chapter 16**

**My Mother, My Enemy**

**Sookie's POV**

I had never been so confused in either of my lives, alive or undead. Sophie-Ann was my mother, but she didn't know it according to my father, Niall. He had sworn to me that he had wished her memory of me away after she had given birth to me and had been returned to her vampiric existence. If this was true, why had she sought me out in the first place? Was this all just a bizarre, unlikely coincidence? Was there still some deeply buried maternal instinct inside of her, or did she know more than she was letting on?

I hated her for killing my Gran, for having Jason kidnapped and held hostage, for all of the danger that she put me through. However, she was my eternally teenage mother, the woman who had given me life. How could I murder her knowing what I now did? I was thankful in a perverse way to Niall for telling me the truth, but in other ways I wished I didn't know anything about it.

I couldn't cry anymore, the tears had dried up. I had sent a mental message to Eric letting him know that I needed some time to myself. I had felt his concern but so far he had respected my request. How could I even begin to tell him about this fucking Vampire/Faery soap opera? If it wasn't so tragic it would be pretty damn funny. My mother was my worst enemy, the slayer of my loved ones, and inadvertently responsible for all of the complicated bullshit that had marred my newborn existence. Yet I pitied her, she had been denied a daughter in the same way that I had been denied my real mother. Niall, the high-handed Fae had decided for all of us what he thought was best. His decisions had altered our lives forever and yet he demeaned me for making some wishes come true. What a fucking hypocrite. Maybe I should concentrate on bringing about his demise instead of Sophie-Ann's.

**Eric's POV**

I could smell Niall the moment that he apparated onto the boat. I hate that fucking Fae, he'd done nothing except cause Sookie pain. I wished I could kill him and rid her of him altogether. I knew that my lover would call for me if she needed me so I had to trust her. It wasn't easy but I managed. I would die for this woman without hesitation, the only other being that ever held that level of my devotion was my maker whom I had not seen in over eight hundred years.

Sookie had told me mentally that she needed some time to herself after Niall left. Immediately afterwards she had completely closed down the connection between us. I didn't need the connection to feel her hurt and turmoil, however. All I wanted to do was rush to her side and make everything okay but I respected her wishes again.

This part of my relationship with Sookie was something that I don't believe I will ever become accustomed to. I've never been one to respect boundaries, I found very early on that by ignoring boundaries you can throw people off of their game entirely. I never liked the idea of obeying either and right now I felt like a dog on a leash, meekly doing as I was told. Stay! Good boy. I was doing my best to suppress the urge to do what I wanted instead of what she had asked me to. As much as I loved her, I was angry that she wouldn't just accept my presence and allow me to be there for her. I heard approaching footsteps outside of the stateroom and heard a sharp rap on the door.

"Mr. Northman, the Queen requests audience with you."

Uncontrolled rage at the mention of Sophie-Ann, who had caused Sookie untold amounts of grief led me to what I did next. The steward never knew what happened I'm sure. His head was detached from his shoulders and flung far out into the water before his heart stopped beating. In my rage, I didn't even bother to drink from his ruined body, instead I ripped every limb from his torso and flung them viciously into the water. Let the sharks and other aquatic flesh eaters have him.

"That is bound to cost me a pretty penny to cover up, Eric."

I spun on my heels and glared at the Queen as she stepped daintily over the puddled blood that was staining the deck crimson.

"I'll be more than happy to pay for my own indiscretions." I had ample funds to take care of my own debts, this self-righteous cunt knew that.

"What has you so bothered, Sheriff?" Her expression was amused, I had a vivid mental image of ripping her face off of her skull and stepping on it.

"Sookie is in distress, her brother has gone missing and she's anxious to get back to shore to start searching."

"How did you come about this information?"

_Fuck!_ I had spoken before thinking .

"I called Fangtasia to check on things and was told by Pam that Sam Merlotte had called with the news that Jason was missing."

"Did you think it wise to tell her this bad news when she is in such a fragile state? Where is she now?"

A look of deep concern furrowed Sophie-Ann's brow. What the hell was this all about?

"Sookie is no more fragile than you or I, she's never been typical and that continues into her new existence. She's very wise and capable. I don't worry that she might crack under the strain of anything."

My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to ask something that had been puzzling me for quite some time.

"Sophie-Ann, if I may ask, what is your fascination with Sookie? What led you to seek her out in the first place?" I had secretly believed for quite some time now that it had to be something more than her telepathy, there were plenty of Supes with that ability.

"I wish I knew the answer to that myself, Eric Northman. There is some peculiar fascination, some strange familiarity and protectiveness that I feel with her. I can't quite explain it, for the first time in my life, I feel fiercely protective of someone. You and I both know that I never gave much value to human life, but even before she was made vampire, I felt custodial of her. It vexes me to no end, I would much rather go back to not caring, truthfully. Yet somehow I constantly find myself wondering how she is, if she is safe, if she is happy." Her tone and expression had a far away quality as she went on. I wanted to slap the fangs out of her lying face. I wanted to send her head to meet the head of the unfortunate crewman I had decapitated moments before. I would gladly meet the sun a thousand times just to feel the satisfying pop of her skull disconnecting from her spine.

"Odd that I would care for her happiness when I am not entirely sure I even know what happiness is." That was it, I was going to murder the Queen of Louisiana for the blasphemy that she was spewing like venom. I raised my hands to strike the blow and I heard Sookie mentally cry out.

_**Eric, NO!**_


	17. Playtime With Sookie, Pam And Eric

Chapter 17

Sookie's POV

I had narrowly managed to keep Eric from killing Sophie-Ann Leclerq, whom, it turns out, was my birth mother. Sophie-Ann seemed none the wiser as to how close to eternal death she really had been at the hands of my lover and maker. Only in the fucked up world of Sookie Stackhouse/Northman could something like this be not only plausible but also likely.

I have yet to explain to Eric why I stopped him. I know he's dying (no pun intended) to find out why but he's showing the patience of Job while waiting. We're on our way home now, Pam was gracious enough to meet us at the docks. She's not asking any questions but there's one that I can't resist asking her, even in my state of panic about the well-being of my brother Jason.

"So, Pam. How are things going with you and Quinn? Are you fucking or fighting today?"

"Both." Her reply was terse, I assumed that the last thing the two had done was fight from her tone.

"Thank you for everything Pam." I was more grateful to her than I would ever be able to convey.

"Sookie, I would do anything for you, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you are my masters bonded. I care for you deeply and I will always be there should you need me."

Wow.

"Ditto, Pam." Not a very deep or eloquent reply but it was all I could manage after what she had just told me. I looked at Eric, who was deeply engrossed in a conversation on his phone. I hadn't even realized that he had called anyone. I wondered who he was talking to and I felt panicked. He sent a wave of calm through our bond and I sighed deeply. No amount of money could ever compensate him for the things that like.

"This is fantastic news, Dawn. I am in your debt for sparing him. Yes, it's true that his sister is my bonded and that she has been made vampire." he paused as he listened, "Yes, Mr. Compton was plotting against the Queen and I dealt the punishment, he's gone. I'm sure many feel the same relief, he was an asshole." His smile melted my heart and my panties, I was also greatly relieved to find out that Jason was alive. "Be well, Dawn and we will see you soon." He hung up the call and turned to me.

"Not only is Jason well, but he seems to be enjoying himself immensely in the company of Ms. Johnson. They seem to be getting on quite well." Tears came with the relief I felt, I leaped onto Eric's lap and practically mauled him.

"Lover, you may cause Pam to wreck, she's too busy watching what you're doing to pay attention to the road."

"Then perhaps she should pull over."

"If she pulls over, she may want to do more than watch."

"Do you have a problem with that, my king?" I was playing coy but the idea of including Pam for a second time had set me on fire.

"Not if you don't, alskarinna. Pam, where's the closest vampire friendly lodging?"

I heard Pam messing with the TomTom. "Seven miles, shall we?"

I felt a surge of pure, unadulterated lust at what was about to go down.

"Oh yes, we shall. Several times."

Eric's POV

I was vexed that Sookie felt apprehensive about telling me what she had been carefully withholding from me. She'd stopped me from killing the Queen and I knew the reason had something to do with what she had learned from Niall. All of that went to the back of my mind when she suggested stopping for the day and including Pam in our activities. We had two hours until dawn would shut Pam and I down, two hours to push some boundaries. I liked pushing boundaries.

Sookie was all over me and I couldn't keep up with her. A first for me but I was enjoying it immensely. Pam was barely able to stay on the road and I'm pretty sure she was masturbating in the front seat. She'd always been a do it yourself kinda gal when it came down to it. Sookie smiled at me deviously and turned to Pam. I felt something surge out of Sookie so strongly that it was almost visible. Pam gasped in the front and I saw her arch up off of the seat. She turned her head to the side and Sookie bit her neck, drinking deeply as Pam orgasmed like a fiend. I'll be damned, Sookie can make ANYONE come just by thinking it. Just as I was about to start giving Pam shit about staining the leather seat, Sookie turned and did the same thing to me. So much for giving Pam some shit and so much for these pants.

The hotel turned out to be less than the four star accommodations that I usually required, it was the equivalent of an Econolodge for vampires, but would serve it's purpose. I went inside to take care of business, leaving Sookie and Pam alone in the car with a stern warning.

"If anything happens in my absence, just know that there will be punishments handed out." They'd laughed and I hoped that they would disobey. I liked punishing as much as I liked pushing boundaries.

The desk clerk was a bored-looking goth girl, looked to be early twenties with entirely too much make-up on what could be a lovely face. Her expression brightened considerably when she saw me.

"Oh my fucking goddess, it's Eric Northman!" She blushed in spite of her heavy white make-up. I read her name tag and smiled my best seductive smile.

"Hello, Angela. Are you well this evening?"

"I'm, I'm.... uuuhhh, ummm. Yeah."

"Wonderful. I require lodging for this day and I was hoping for something secluded. Things may get a little loud." I winked conspiratorially at her and she looked as if she might pass out.

"Wow, umm, I have a suite, no one else is staying anywhere near it and I can make sure it stays that way."

"Excellent. How could I possibly repay you for this favor, Angela?" I expected many things as a request. Most humans wanted to be bitten or to have their picture taken with me. She caught me by surprise.

"Could you get me on the Fangtasia e-mail list? I've been trying forever and can't seem to get on there. I always miss the big event's, like Dracula's Night." I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Angela, I would be honored to add you to the list. Just write your e-mail address down for me and then I'll pay for the room."

She scribbled her information hurriedly and I tried to hand her my credit card.

"Oh no, Mr. Northman, there's no charge for you. The owner's a huge fan of your's, she gave us all the Fangtasia calendar for Christmas, she would skin me of she knew I charged you a dime. She's gonna shit twice and die when she finds out you stayed here! She probably won't believe me."

"Would you like to take a picture with me? Do you have a camera?" I loved to have my picture taken and never missed an opportunity.

"I have a camera phone!"

"Shall we then? It's the least I can do since all you wanted was to be added to the mailing list." She hurried off to get her phone and I sent a message to Sookie mentally.

_Should you want to include another female this evening, I think I could arrange it._

_No thanks, and you need to hurry the fuck up before I decide to be Pam's bonded instead of yours. She's doing wonderful things to me with her tongue while you stand in there flirting with Ms. Facial Piercing USA._

Angela was back, she was shaking so badly from excitement that I took the camera phone from her.

"Let's not take a blurry one." I lifted her up with one arm and put her face next to mine. I could feel her pulse racing and smell her arousal. She was a virgin and there was definitely Fae in her blood. My fangs came out and I snapped the picture. I was sure I had just made her the most popular girl in her crowd.

Setting her down gently, I bowed after she handed me the key card to the room.

"Thank you Mr. Northman." Her voice trembled and her whole body shook.

"Call me Eric."

"Okay, thank you Eric."

"No, thank you. Now I must leave you, my bonded awaits me." I gave her a totally inappropriate and naughty smile. On my way out the door, I looked at the paper she had written her e-mail address on.

How cute.


	18. Let's Get It On!

***** Okay people, I know it's been a while since there has been some graphic nookie in this saga and I apologize. I just didn't want it to overshadow the story I had planned with Bathory and Andre. So without further ado, here is some ultra graphic three way action between the Viking and his two creations. Enjoy and don't forget to review!*** PW**

**Chapter 18**

**Let's Get It On**

**Pam's POV**

I either loved Quinn or hated his guts, it just depended on when you asked me. Today, he was a no good bastard in my own humble opinion. I had made plans for us to go away for a long weekend two days from now, he'd known about it and had agreed to fight in a Ultimate Fighter match at the last minute. I didn't care about the deposit I would lose or the cancellations I would have to make. I did care that I wasn't his number one priority anymore. That's why, at this moment, I had my face buried in Sookie Stackhouse's crotch in the back seat of my car. I knew Eric was standing outside of the window, watching. I could feel his eyes on us. I flicked my tongue hard against her clit and sent her into near convulsions. He yanked open the drivers side door and slid behind the wheel.

"Don't mind me ladies, I'll just drive us around to our suite."

"FUCK! Pam, oh my GOD!" Sookie was close, it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge and I owed her for her little mind trick she played on me earlier. I jammed two fingers up inside of her and sucked hard on her nub. She held onto the back of my head, pressing my face into her as she came. I would have never believed it but I think I was enjoying fucking Vampire Sookie more than I had temporarily Human Sookie. The wonders never cease.

The car had long since stopped and Eric had turned to watch the show happening in the back of the car. I knew he was enjoying himself, I could feel it through the bond I shared with him, maker and child, in perfect sync. It was only this strong when we were in close quarters but even at a distance I could feel him moods. Right now, he was voracious and horny. I might just fuck him too tonight.

"Let's take this inside, I'm tired of just being a spectator." Eric was primed and so was I. Someone was in trouble and I fucking hoped it was me.

**Sookie's POV**

There was no way that Pam and I were going to behave while Eric was inside the lobby. He expected us to fuck around and I wasn't about to disappoint him.

"Pam, could you do me a huge favor?" I asked as I slipped out of my shorts and panties.

"Yes, of course mistress." I could feel her arousal and it only heightened my own.

"Could you get your ass back here and put that sexy mouth of yours all over me?"

"But what about the master? Did he not just warn us against doing that very thing?"

"Pam, you know as well as I do that he expects us to do that very thing. We don't wanna disappoint him do we?"

"Hell fucking no!"

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm so ready..." I hadn't the time to finish my sentence before she was on me like white on rice, her tongue moving at warp speed over my clit, giving me the most exquisite sensations. Eric was the oral sex master, Pam was the patron Goddess of c_unnilingus. _

_Eric took his dear sweet time getting back to the car. He even brain-mailed me some shit about another participant and I sent him a big negatory to that. He and Pam were plenty. Besides, the glimpse I had gotten of the girl when we pulled up was enough to squash that proposal anyway. If Pam hadn't been doing such a damn fine job of distracting me, I might have felt a little jealous of the consideration he was giving this girl._

_I locked eyes with him as he showed up outside of the drivers side of the car. I knew he liked what he saw going on and I pushed every little sensation I was feeling straight to his brain. I dared him to break eye contact with me. I could hear the metal of the door start to bend inwards as he pressed himself into it. That was one hell of an erection. Before I could blink, he was in the drivers seat and babbling about taking us to the room. I could barely comprehend what he was saying, I was about to come all over Pam's face, she felt so fucking good!_

_All it took was some fingers sliding up in me and some serious suction from Pam's talented mouth and I was coming like crazy. Somewhere in the midst of my mind blowing orgasm, I heard Eric's thoughts._

___Lover, just remember that anything she can do, I can do better._

_I didn't hesitate to send a thought back to him that might potentially be getting my ass into some serious trouble._

___Prove it._

_It was on like Donkey Kong now!_

_I felt the whoosh of the door opening and Pam and I both yelped in unison as I found myself over one muscled shoulder and she over the other one. The trip to the room was a blur due to Eric's speed. He had us inside and on the bed before the door had a chance to close. Not only that but he was already butt ass naked, his clothes in a pile in the corner. My legs were still shaking from the seeing to that Pam had given me. Her hair was a mess from my hands seeking to get her mouth as close to my pussy as possible. She looked delicious, all askew with her smeared lipstick, sex hair and pink cardigan unbuttoned to her navel. Her hot pink bra was revealing her amazing cleavage._

_I don't know how we were thinking the same thing but we were so in sync that we didn't have to say a word to each other. I saw the tiny twitch of her eyebrow and gave her a subtle eye movement towards our Maker. We both flew at him and had him pinned up against the wall. I wasn't stupid, I knew that if he chose to, he could easily overpower us, but for now, he was playing along. _

_I began kissing his neck, levitating slightly so I could reach it, while Pam licked her way down to his nipples. He moaned, the sound low and erotic. I felt myself getting wetter by the second. I nipped lightly at his skin, drawing a faint trace of his blood and licked it slowly. His taste was sweet and the fluid was thick like honey. Our hands reached his cock at the same time and I decided to go for his balls while Pam stroked his shaft. He was making guttural, animalistic noises now, they were so fucking hot that I almost came again just from listening to them. _

_I felt an odd sense of power and I honestly don't know what came over me then. I grabbed Pam's hair and pulled her down to her knees as I lowered to mine as well. Her face was a picture of lust and ecstasy. In knew this sort of thing was up Pam's alley._

_"Pam, you know how to use that hot fucking mouth of yours to please a woman, but can you please a man with it as well? Don't talk, just nod yes or no." My voice was commanding and I could feel her body responding. She nodded an emphatic yes._

_"Well don't just kneel there with it hanging open, put it to use." I shoved her face towards erection and she swallowed his gracious plenty to the hilt. Oh my god! I hadn't been able to get close to taking that much of him into my mouth! I was truly impressed. I watched as she slowly released him from her mouth only to take him all the way in again. It was incredibly erotic to see. I was torn between watching her swallow him and looking at the expressions that crossed his face. If I was ever worried that I might be jealous of seeing the two of them together, I knew now that it wouldn't be an issue. I was extremely aroused by the sight of them but not jealous in the slightest. How could I protest seeing the two people I loved the most together like this, with me? It seemed natural and I found myself hoping that Pam and Quinn never made up. He was most definitely NOT invited to these parties!_

_Eric was looking down, alternating his gaze between Pam sucking his cock and me guiding her by the hair of her head. I can't explain how beautiful he looked in that moment but I can tell you that it inspired me to do what I did next._

_I stood up and looked him squarely in the face._

_"Tonight, I yield myself to your every whim. Nothing is off limits as long as it pleases you. Pam, do you agree?"_

_She gave a hilarious thumbs up sign but didn't stop her movements. That was dedication!_

_He growled his excitement and threw Pam and I both on the bed at the same time. We landed side by side on the California King sized mattress. He blurred as he finished undressing us both in a matter of seconds. His voice was rough and ragged when he spoke._

_"Kiss each other, slowly."_

_We complied, and I heard him moan. Her tongue was like velvet and didn't fight mine for domination like Eric's did. Kissing Pam was like a slow, sensual dance while kissing Eric was like getting struck by lightning, pleasure inducing lightning that is. Her hands were in my hair and the kiss intensified. I felt it all over and sent the sensation to Eric through our bond._

_I felt him flip Pam over onto her knees and he made her gasp as he entered her roughly. I loved the look __of bliss on her face as he began to move in and out. I was beside them now and I reached underneath and began to rub my finger in circles over her nub. She responded by crying out. All I wanted in that moment was to help Eric make Pam come like she never had before and to help Eric have a mind bending orgasm as well. I lifted my face up to Eric's chest and began to lick his left nipple. My free hand made it's way around to his award winning ass and gave it a quick, hard slap. The sound was loud and satisfying. I felt a new surge of wetness flood my crotch. I grabbed Eric's left hand and pulled it to my soaking wet center. He needed no further prompting, he immediately began fingering my clit in a slow, lazy fashion. I was in heaven, I made the fingers I was using on Pam mirror the movements of his. _

_I could feel that Pam was nearing her release. I increased the speed of my fingers and she cried out again. I wanted to make her come so hard that she would cry. I leaned over and began to slide my tongue across her earlobe and down her long slender neck. I could smell the blood and I suddenly felt ravenous. I didn't think as I bit, the crimson fluid came slowly onto my tongue and tasted like heaven. I drank deeply twice and then used my tongue to close the wounds. I was thankful that I had discovered that I could control the number of fangs that descended at once, otherwise I might have ripped her throat out. _

_Her body began to shake and I knew it would happen any second now. I wanted the two of them to climax together so I did my little mental trick. The result was incredible! Using that ability while there was actual sexual activity going on was amazing! They __**both**__ came so hard that they cried! They collapsed onto the bed into a tangle of arms, legs and fangs. They were both panting even though no one in this room had a real need to breathe._

_Pam: "Sookie, *gasp, gasp* you are in SO much trouble."_

_Eric: "*Gasp* Paybacks are a bitch, alskarinna!"_

_"Well what the hell are ya'll waiting for? Let's get it on!"_


	19. Sookie Gets What She Deserves

**Chapter 19**

**Sookie Gets What She Deserves**

**Eric's POV**

That saucy little tart was flirting with disaster. My Sookie used her little ability to give Pam and I both amazing orgasms. I could hardly move, every muscle in my body felt like jelly, like my bones had disappeared and left me a quivering mass of flesh and organs. Pam was having difficulty moving as well. I sent a thought to Pam privately.

_What shall we do with our Sookie?_

_She definitely deserves something after what she just did for us, master._

_Amazing isn't she?_

_Absolutely._

_Follow my lead, Pam._

I crawled up the bed until I was next to her and pushed her gently down onto the sheets. I lay next to her and Pam joined us, laying on the other side of my bonded. I bent my head down to kiss her, scraping her lips with my fangs and drawing a long sigh from her. Her every sound was a melody, sinfully urging me on. I turned her face to Pam and they began to kiss, I licked and sucked at her neck, reveling in feeling the muscles and skin in motion as her mouth moved with Pam's. She gasped as I sank my fangs into her artery and began to draw out her delectable nectar. I could taste the Fae in it still and it was intoxicating as usual. I felt Pam turn Sookie's face back to me and I kissed her, letting her taste her own blood on my lips as Pam drank from the other side of her neck. I could feel Sookie's pleasure through the bond and it amplified my own.

Her thoughts were disjointed and addled from the extreme arousal she felt but three words came through loud and clear.

_I love you..._

Love could never adequately describe how I felt about Sookie.

I could feel as Pam became intoxicated by Sookie's half Fae blood. We couldn't drink anymore from her now, it would only end badly. Pam and I both moved our mouths down to Sookie's amazing breasts. The sensation of what we were doing caused her back to arch off of the bed and she moaned loudly. I loved the sound of it and it made me harder than ever. Pam held my gaze as we licked and sucked on Sookie's nipples until she cried out. It was music to my ears and fuel for my ego, as always.

I was pleasantly surprised as Pam grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my face to hers. Her kiss was intense, I don't think I had ever seen her so turned on which was a wonder in and of itself. I had seen Pam in plenty of situations that involved nudity and screaming. I had no doubt in my mind that my second in command loved my Sookie just as intensely as I did in her own way. Maybe I should be concerned by that but I couldn't find it in me to worry about it. This was beautiful in it's own twisted and perverse way and I wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

Sookie had raised up onto her elbows to watch Pam and I kissing. Her face was a portrait of desire. She was getting off on seeing her two closest together like this. I knew she had enjoyed the threesome we'd shared in the penthouse suite of the Hotel L'Obtenir Sur, but I guess I had underestimated how much. I saw Pam move lower in my peripheral vision and watched Sookie throw her head back and moan as Pam's mouth found it's target. Without glancing down, I maneuvered my hand below Pam's face and slid two fingers inside of my lover. Fuck, she was so wet! Pam had my hair again and pulled my face down to meet hers. She removed her mouth from it's strategic position and pulled my face in to take over. I moved my tongue and fingers in time and felt her walls tighten in response. She tasted sweet on my tongue and I savored every delicious drop of her. She was close to her release now, I could feel it as well as taste it.

"Eric, please, I want you inside of me so bad. Hurry before I explode! Oh GOD!" She threw her head back again, moaning and panting.

I slid inside of her almost before she finished her request. She was more than ready for me, so slick with arousal that I was on the brink in no time. I have had many sexual partners in my thousand years of existence, but I cannot recall a single encounter that even came close to what I was experiencing in that moment. I didn't even jump when Pam decided to stick a finger or two in my ass. As a matter of fact, it made my orgasm that much more intense, to the point that I thought I might spontaneously combust.

Sookie clawed at my back as she came, alternately calling out my name and Pam's as wave after wave of her release crashed in on her. She was crying as she pulled Pam and I up next to her. We lay like that for a while, the three of us naked and sated, holding onto each other. A few months ago I might have told you that this would have been an awkward scene, that Pam and I were way beyond ever being lovers again. Now, I was sure that this wouldn't be the last time that she was involved in similar things with Sookie and I.

I was the first one to sense someone outside of the door. I was to it in a flash and had the fucker in my hands. I had about two seconds to recognize that it was Angela, the front desk clerk before Sookie ripped her out of my hands and drained the life out of her.

What the fuck was that all about?


	20. Hindsight is 2020 Regret is Expensive

**Chapter 20**

**Hindsight Is Always 20/20 And Regret Is Expensive**

**Sookie's POV**

I heard the movement outside of the door a split second before Eric reacted. I was hit with the most delicious aroma I had ever smelled when he opened the door. There is nothing in existence to compare it to, just imagine your favorite scent and then multiply it times infinity. I didn't think, I just reacted. I didn't know what or whom I was attacking, all I knew was that I was ravenous for whatever was responsible for that smell.

The taste was a million times more intoxicating to me. The blood was delicate and so much thinner than vamp blood. It flowed like a fountain into my mouth with each failing heartbeat. Eric was trying to pull me off but he couldn't budge me. Some otherworldly strength had fortified me and I was like iron wrapped around my prey. I felt empowered, invincible until I heard her thoughts.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you._

I leaped off of the girl I now recognized as the front desk clerk.

"What the hell have I done?" I cried as I saw the girl slump to the floor. "I WISH I HAD NEVER ATTACKED HER!"

She was back in Eric's arms now, struggling to get away and I was fighting the urge to taste her blood. I felt like I was losing, it was becoming less and less clear as to why I would even care if I drained this girl. Pam was also advancing towards the female who's name tag read 'Angela'.

"Eric, get her the fuck out of here NOW! I won't be able to hold myself back much longer!"

He's was gone, out the door and into the night with her just in time. My resolve had thinned to nothing and my mouth was angry with my brain for having let dinner get away. Pam spoke first.

"She was pure like you were when we first met, and she was most definitely part Fae. That's why you wanted to drain her, Sookie. The attraction must be amplified for you. You are a most unique creature." The fascination in her eyes snapped me out of my hunger-driven stupor. "Don't beat yourself up, Chere, she's fine now. Probably a bad place for a part fae virgin to be working don't you think?"

I was about to respond when the girl came running back into the door. What the hell was the dumb bitch thinking?

"Do you know Niall?" The words from her mouth stunned me. She asked them again, slower and louder as if I was deaf and/or dumb. "DO YOU KNOW NIALL?"

"Yes, he's my father." I could barely utter the words, shock had made me almost completely mute.

"Then you must be Sookie, you're my half sister. I've been expecting you for a while now. He told me this was where we would meet but he wouldn't tell me when. Or maybe he couldn't."

Not only was I the vampire who pissed, could walk in the sunlight and craved chocolate chip pecan pie, I was also the idiot vampire who fainted.

Pam's POV

Sookie hit the floor like a ton of bricks. The sound made it seem as if she might end up going through the floor but I was entirely too dumbfounded to pay much attention. How many more twists and turns could this woman's life (or Unlife for that matter) take? She had a half sister? I realized first that I was naked, second that she had somehow masked her scent and third, she had managed to escape Eric Northman.

"Where's Eric?" I asked as I slid back into my pants suit.

"He'll be fine, he's just a little frozen right now. But totally unharmed I assure you."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I didn't like the sound of it at all.

"Suspended animation comes close to describing it. Just look outside the door." She said in exasperation, rolling her eyes.

Sure enough, right outside was a big, naked Viking vampire, standing as still as a statue.

"Well shit, unfreeze him now, the sun will be coming up soon."

"Can you promise me that you won't let him take off with me again?"

"I can promise you that if you don't undo this bullshit right now I'll drain you dry."

"I'll up the ante by guaranteeing that if you try, you'll find yourself in the same situation he's in right now. I can think faster than you can move, bitch."

I held my hands up in defeat. No sense fighting a losing battle. "Yeah, I'll control him as best I can."

"Fine." And then Eric was back inside the room. He made no move to grab her though, his attention went straight to Sookie's crumpled form on the floor.

"SOOKIE!" He was picking her up and lying her on the bed, his face showing nothing but worry and fear.

"Eric, she fainted, she'll be fine." I didn't like seeing those emotions on my maker and I was hoping to rid him of them as quickly as possible. He turned to look at Angela and if looks could kill, she never would have even been born.

"Are you responsible for this?"

"Yes, I guess I am. I gave her a bit of news that was too much to take in all at once. You see, I'm her half sister. Niall is my father and I have been working at this shitty job for two years now, waiting for you guys to come in like he said you would."

"Niall is your father?" Eric was looking as perplexed as I had ever seen him.

"Sweet mother of GOD! Are all you blood sucking fuckers this dense? YEAH, Niall is my father!"

What an insolent little bitch! Eric would surely dole out some well deserved punishment for her tone and words. I waited but it never happened.

"So, what are your intentions?"

"I just wanted to meet another one of my half-siblings. There are 30 of us you know. Good old Niall is the he-whore of the fae world. They should have snipped his pixie stick off after the first ten of us came along."

Wow, twenty-eight more like Sookie and Angela?

"She's the telepath. She got the cool ability, I got the shit one. Yay, I can freeze people!"

"Sookie's always thought of her ability as somewhat of a curse." I blurted out.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How cool would it be to know what people were thinking all of the time?"

"How horrible would it be to know what people were thinking all of the time?" Eric chimed in, his voice sounded faraway, like he was lost in thought. "Think of all the worst shit that anyone has ever been said about you that you know of, then imagine hearing it constantly, whether you wanted to or not."

"I guess I can see your point but I think I'd use my wishing ability then to ask for a thicker skin." Angela seemed to think she had all the answers.

"Sookie didn't even know she had wishing ability until recently." What was with my verbal diarrhea?

"Again, are you fucking for real? I've known since I was like seven and started getting everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, I wanted for my birthday, Christmas and Easter. Yeah, it could have been coincidence but when Lenny Kravitz showed up in my bedroom one night out of nowhere after I had been wish thinking impure thoughts about him, I knew it was real. That's when Niall showed up and gave me the old 'beware of using your wishes' speech."

I saw Sookie start to come back to us. She sat upright and looked around in confusion. Her eyes settled on Angela and I could actually see her process as she began to remember.

"Sookie, alskarinna, are you well?"

"Eric, I'm fine, just please get her out of here before I hurt her again."

"Sookie," I interrupted, "It's okay, she's masked her scent."

I watched as my master's bonded tentatively sniffed the air. She seemed to realize that she was naked around the same time that she realized that she wouldn't harm the girl again. She was up and wrapped in one of the wrinkled bedsheets in a flash.

"Niall told you about me?"

The little smart-ass smacked herself loudly on the forehead and sighed. "Jesus H. does vampirism automatically bring stupidity? Haven't we already been over this shit?"

"You will watch your tone when addressing my bonded, you impudent cunt!"

"And you will watch how you talk to me or you'll find yourself outside, naked and frozen when the sun comes up!"

Oh HELL NO!

Sookie's POV

Something was far from right with this situation. Don't get me wrong, I didn't doubt for a second that she was my half-sister. I saw a strong resemblance to Niall in her face. It made me wonder why I didn't seem to look a thing like my real mother OR father. I sent my feelers out to her mind while she was ranting about my apparent stupidity. I hated what I saw in there, it turned my stomach and I gagged.

_Eric, listen to me, no matter what happens next, understand that I know what I'm doing. Send Pam the same message or all three of us are gonna be supremely fucked in a not so fun way._

His nod was imperceptible to anyone but me.

The inside of Angela's mind was like a black void in the middle of a confused hot mess. She knew more of the Fae world that I had ever hoped to. She was waiting here for me, not to just meet me, but to kill me. She had already killed one of our other half-siblings and gained his ability to shape shift, much the same way Sam Merlotte did. Only this ability allowed her to change into ANY animal by thinking it and without having to look at what she wanted to shift into. Now she was after my telepathy.

She was still ranting, unaware that I was onto her scheme, I took advantage of her foolish confidence and I was on her again, drinking her dry and there was nothing she could do about it.

_He told me you could only read human minds! Fucking Faery!_

Even in her final seconds before death took her, she was a total, snotty bitch. I wouldn't miss her at all.


	21. THE Wish Part I

**Chapter 21**

**THE Wish Part I**

**Sookie's POV**

It's September. It's been months since the showdown with my half-sister Angela. I haven't regretted for a single second the actions I took that night. She would have killed me as well as Eric and Pam. We eventually traced Angela to where she lived and I now have a list of my other half-siblings. For the moment, I have no desire to start looking for them. I can't be sure how and of they would welcome me and I absolutely will not put Eric and Pam in any sort of danger just to fulfill a selfish desire to know blood relatives. Those two are my family now and are all that I need.

Things have become somewhat normal, well as normal as possible for me. I remember very little about my time spent possessed, what I do remember seems to be fading with time. I finally came clean with Eric about Sophie-Ann and he's had a hard time dealing with that knowledge. He's mostly angry at Niall for burdening me with knowing who my real mother is. That and knowing that at least for now, killing her is not an option. He gives me much and asks for little in return. That's why today, I am fulfilling his wish.

Why today of all days? Because a few tiny wishes I made many moons ago, before I was possessed by the spirit of a mad Countess, had given me the knowledge of Eric's birthday. September 25th, a date even Eric himself did not know. I also knew that his small home town was once located in what is now known as Strömstad, Sweden. I knew that I had the ability to grant a wish he had tried unsuccessfully to keep secret from me because he would never ask for anything selfishly. He felt guilt over some of the things he'd asked of me before we became lovers and had vowed never to ask me for anything but my love, ever again. And lastly, I knew that I would have to ambush his stubborn ass to accomplish what I wanted to or he would do something incredibly boneheaded, like command me, as my maker, to never make a wish for him. I could hear it already.

He would be waking soon. I was tingling with excitement. How great was it to plan this trip and not have to pack a thing, make a single reservation or buy an overpriced Anubis Air plane ticket? Pam was in on my little intrigue and she seemed as excited as I was, but I had a surprise for her as well. She was coming along and she didn't know it. I had spent hours now, writing out my wish exactly, editing when I thought something had the potential to go wrong and finally signing my name to it. I would read it aloud when I felt him stir.

I downed the rest of my TruBlood and fidgeted nervously in my seat. I hoped he would be so pleased that he would forgive me for keeping this secret from him. Secrets between us was a very bad thing and had only led to trouble in the past. I hated to be deceptive to him in the slightest. I was actually amazed that I had been able to keep this from him at all. We seemed to be further inside of each others minds more everyday.

I have had plenty of time to think about the implications of power that come along with my wish making abilities. Are there boundaries to what I can wish for? How far am I willing to go to test those boundaries? One morning I almost wished for my Gran to be alive again during a fit of missing her badly. A deep seated anxiety had stopped me from going through with it, something was telling me that the results wouldn't be what I wanted them to be. She may well have ended up coming back as a ghoul or a zombie. I've thought of all the ins and outs of wishing Eric to be human again and I can see plenty of things that can go wrong. But I learned with Angela that actions can be undone by a wish as well as they can be accomplished in the first place.

I can feel him as he slowly comes out of his daylight induced coma. He's stretching and reaching for me. I feel his displeasure at not finding me next to him, I smile as he grumbles like an old bear and scratches his tight abs. He mentally calls for me but I am blocking him. I start to read aloud:

"I wish for Eric Northman to have one day of being human and I wish to instantaneously transport him, myself to Strömstad, Sweden where we will find ourselves in the most luxurious accommodations and well taken care of for the duration of our 24 hour stay. I wish for Pam to come with us as well but to be safely transported inside of a lightproof, AVL-approved travel coffin. Upon waking she will be given the choice to become human or not. I.....

I won't bore you with the fourteen page long list of carefully worded yakkety yak, but I will tell you that as I read it aloud, I could feel the air in the house change, it seemed to crackle with electricity. I could hear heavy footsteps coming up the spiral steps, so much slower than Eric usually was. He was becoming more human with each footfall.

"Sookie, what's happening?" I ignored him as I continued to read. I couldn't let him distract me, missing a single word could fuck everything up beyond repair. I was reading the last sentence when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was warm, a human hand.

"I am human? I am human!"

"Hold on tight, baby. The best is yet to come." I circled my hands around his searingly hot waist and looked up into his eyes. "You'd never ask for what I cannot deny you. Happy birthday, my lover, my king."


	22. THE Wish Part II

**Chapter 22**

**THE Wish Part II**

Eric's POV

I reach for her in the darkness and feel disappointed when she isn't there beside me. Today is September 25th. On this day every year, I can sense that there is something I should remember, something that should seem important to me, yet the details are always beyond my grasp. I might never know the importance of this date, I had hoped to ask Sookie if maybe this had some significance regarding the time I spent under Hallows spell.

I can smell her, I know that she isn't far. I groan loud enough to let her hear my displeasure at her absence and scratch my stomach as I stretch. I feel her lower a heavy veil over our bond. What is she hiding from me? I worry that she might be sick again, that perhaps she ventured out to Merlotte's for another Burger Lafayette. Would she never give up _any_ of her human traits? She was truly stubborn and I could picture her in the bathroom upstairs, vomiting a pointless human lunch.

I cross the room quickly and start to ascend the spiral stairs. I can sense that she is upstairs and I need to know that she is well. As I take to the first of the steps, I feel a strange sensation swirling around my whole body. There is warmth, it envelops me inside and out. I take another step and I swear that I feel a distinct thump in my chest, something akin to a heartbeat, as if I could remember what that felt like after a thousand years! Another step and I feel electricity and fire course through my body. I feel tired, bone weary, what the fuck is going on? Am I dreaming? If so, this is the most vivid of dreams. I feel lightheaded, like I might faint, there is a burning in my chest that causes a feeling of panic. I draw a sudden deep rush of air in and it makes the burning cease. Was I breathing? I stopped momentarily and drew a second experimental breath, I felt the oxygen provide my body with what it suddenly seemed to require after decades. I place my hand on my chest and feel the steady thumping from deep under my ribs. My heart was no longer still but instead pounding a rhythm, sending life sustaining blood through out my body.

I wanted to run, blur to her, to ask her what was happening to me, but I could not move at my usual hyper speed. I lumbered slowly, each step disconcertingly harder than the last. As I near the top of the steps I can hear the steady pentameter of her voice. Who is she talking to? I struggle to open the trap door. When was the last time that I struggled with anything physically? I wrench it open after much effort, she is in the kitchen, I can hear her speaking still but I cannot smell her anymore. I try to send out a mental call but find that my mind feels muddled. I also realize as I emerge into the darkened bathroom that my night vision is nil. I call out to her, ask her what's happening to me. I can see her standing in the kitchen, her head is bowed and she seems to be reading something aloud. I can't feel her mind. I reach out and touch her shoulder and shiver as I feel how cold she is. When was the last time that ANYTHING felt cold to my dead skin?

"I am human?" My mind is struggling to grasp what cannot be, but seems to be happening anyway. "I am human!"

She turns to me and wraps her arms around my waist. She looks up at me with her luminous eyes, her skin so icy cold to me now that I shiver.

"Hold on tight, baby. The best is yet to come. You'd never ask for what I cannot deny you. Happy birthday, my lover, my king."

Suddenly we are flying. Not in the way familiar to me as a vampire for there is no scenery or air whipping my hair around. There is the feeling of inertia inside of me but no noise, no visuals. I feel fear, true fear for the first time in many ages. My heartbeat accelerates and I feel a lurch in my stomach. She kisses my bare chest and speaks to me aloud, telling me everything will be fine. Her words are meant to soothe me but I still feel afraid. I think the feeling is what would be called afraid, I have been too out of touch with most human emotions for too long to know for sure.

"Open your eyes, Eric."

We are in a very luxurious room, the type of room I would choose to stay in during a trip abroad. How did we get here?

"I did something for you. Well, to you, and it's only for a day. I knew you would never ask me for it but I feel you deserve it after all that you've done for me."

"I don't deserve anything, not even your love, though I hope that I will have it always."

"When you say things like that Eric, it proves to me just how deserving you are. I hope that you will truly enjoy your day being human again." She threw back the curtains and instead of a darkened cityscape, I saw the bright yellow sun shining down onto a vaguely familiar seashore. I throw my hands up in front of my face and wait for the burning sensation to start but it never comes. I blink my eyes rapidly, something else that I have not required for an eternity but now seem to do impulsively.

"Welcome home Eric. This is where your home once was. Now it's called Strömstad and has changed immensely. I know it's nothing like you remember but I hope that just being here means something to you."

I feel a strange burning sensation in my eyes and lift my fingers to them. I bring them away, expecting to see the familiar crimson of vampire tears but there is only clear saline. I laugh, the sound is loud but does not boom like it had before. I grab Sookie around the waist and spin her about. At least some of my strength seems to be returning.

"Sookie, how can this be? How can you know all of this?" Did I really care? She had found out my deepest desire and made it a reality, even if only for one day.

"Wishes, Eric."

I kissed her and her cool lips were soft and responsive. I felt myself stiffen and the sensation was so different than how I experienced it as a vampire. The sensation was less intense but satisfying in an entirely different way. I felt this lust in my heart and mind as well as in my loins. It was a total body sensation.

"Eric, as much as I would love to have you ravish me right now, we do have only 24 hours to do all the things you might want to do. Don't you wanna go outside and feel the sunlight on your skin?"

"Yes, yes I do. But as you can see, I am nude and even though we are in Sweden, public nudity is still not acceptable."

She motions to the wardrobe across the room and I open it to find designer clothing with expensive labels in the right sizes.

"Nothing but the best for my human."

"Your human? Did you not wish yourself human too?"

"I thought it too risky, besides, I have no trouble going out in the sunlight anyway. And I kinda wanted to experience what you felt around me before I was turned."

"You devious little wench. You'll have power and strength over me for the next twenty four hours?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah I will. I guess you better pray that I'm not near as ruthless as you were at times in our early relationship."

I laugh and notice the travel coffin in the corner. She notices my stare.

"It's Pam. I couldn't leave her behind, but I am leaving it up to her to decide if she wants to be human for a day or not. So we have a few hours before she awakens, what shall we do first?"

"EAT!"

"And what does an ancient viking like to eat?" She looks a little worried. She should be.

"Hakikarl, surströmning, _Skreið..."_

_"And what would those be exactly?"_

_"Fermented shark, sour herringfish and dried stockfish."_

_"Yummy."_

_"Absolute delicacies, but there are other foods that I wish to try that are far beyond anything that was around during my human life."_

_"Such as?"_

_"Chocolate chip cookies, Red Hots and sushi, for starters. Oh and Twinkies, SPAM, Captain Crunch, cashews..."_

_"So basically you wanna binge on junk food for the next twenty four?"_

_"I want to binge on junk food and then rub myself all over you, fuck you fifty ways until Sunday. I want to experience fucking you as a human."_

_"You do understand that as a human, your stamina won't be as durable as before."_

_"We'll see about that."_

_We both begin to dress warmly, there is an early snowfall outside and I can hardly wait to remember the feel of truly cold air on human skin._

_I take her cold hand into mine and try to convey the absolute love I feel for her. I feel the loss of the bond in my human state of being but I refuse to sully the beautiful gift that my beloved Sookie has worked so hard to give to me. I kiss her deeply, marveling at how her nearness affects my heart rate and my breathing. Her smile will be my sun after this day is over, her love will be the warmth and her devotion will light the way for me always. How did I ever exist before I found this woman to complete me?_


	23. His Wish Was My Dream Come True

**Chapter 23**

**His Wish Was My Dream Come True**

**Sookie's POV**

Watching Eric in the snow was like watching a kid at Christmas. As soon as we were outside, he ran and fell face first into it. I half suspected it was due in part to his all too human clumsiness but I think he also had meant to do it, just perhaps a little more gracefully. He rolled around in it until his sweater was caked with the white powder. His laughter was infectious, a glorious sound to hear because I knew that it was true and came from his heart. This was extreme joy.

"OW! OUCH!" Yeah, Eric. Extreme cold kinda hurt on human skin.

He was distracted from his pain by the sight of the cloudless blue sky and the bright yellow sun. I had never seen his eyes turn that particular shade of blue. It could have been the shade of deep sorrow or extreme happiness, either way it was mesmerizing to see. He was lying on his back, his expression child-like and full of wonder.

"Un-fucking-real. Sookie, it's been so long since I have seen sunlight, felt it's warmth on my face. Even as a human, because of who I was and what I did, most of my awake time was after dark. It's hard to co-ordinate an effective plundering during the day, you know."

I heard the comically loud rumbling in his stomach and couldn't help but to laugh as he sat up and stared down at it in amazement.

"Let's find you some food, love." I grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet and we headed off in search of some traditional Viking fare.

Okay, let me just say that NOTHING that he ate that day in the way of traditional Swedish food appealed to me **at all**. When he said he wanted some fermented food, he really meant it. Everything he ate was pickled and or fermented, some of it looked and smelled like it had already been eaten once and regurgitated for a second go round. Maybe gross, rotten food was the key to being like the beautiful Scandinavians that surrounded us that whole day. I don't believe that ugly people were allowed in Strömstad at all. The women here were tall, leggy and gorgeous and the men were all variations of the staggeringly handsome man that owned my heart and soul, who was sitting across from me eating something called lutefisk. GROSS! It looked like gelatinous fish fillets and it smelled even worse.

Eric ate the disgusting smelling and looking dish with gusto. I had a hard time even staying at the table. He ordered damn near everything on the menu but was disappointed to find that they had no American food to offer. The kind waiter informed us that there was a cafe down a block or two that offered such fare. Unbelievably, he insisted that we go there immediately following his first round of human food.

At the small cafe, he ordered a cheeseburger (he wanted to see what had been so enticing to me about a Burger Lafayette) french fries, cherry coke, pecan pie and chocolate cake. I could see that his stomach was beginning to bulge out over the waistband of his pants.

"I don't feel so good." He moaned after downing his third cherry coke and polishing off his second piece of pecan pie.

"No wonder, I've never seen anyone eat that much. Ever. Not even Jason after his team lost at the state finals and he tried to drown his misery with one of Gran's strawberry and rhubarb cobblers and a pint of french vanilla ice cream."

My talk of more food made him a little green around the gills and he promptly leaned over to the side of his chair and vomited a bucketful onto the floor. If I had been able to blush I surely would have. People started leaving en masse and a few even threw up themselves.

"Much, much better. Do you think we can find sushi?"

"It's almost dark, Eric. Pam will be waking up and she won't have a clue where she is. I think we should go back to the hotel now." I was discreetly wishing the mess away before any of the Cafe staff realized what had happened.

I finally goaded him into returning to our lodging but only after he ordered a philly cheese steak to go. He ate it ravenously and had it finished before we were even a quarter of the way back to our hotel.

"I can't believe how much you ate, Eric."

"I could devour almost an entire cow by myself back in the day. My parents dreaded meals with me, everyone else barely got anything. Eating was something that I missed greatly after being turned."

I looked up at him when I heard the sadness in his voice. I'd never suspected that he'd been anything but happy about his change from human to vampire. I saw that he had a small smear of mayo on his chin and I tip-toed to lick it off of him as we stepped into the elevator to go to our suite.

"Mmmm, condiments never tasted so good." I purred seductively, holding his gaze. His eyes turned a deep, royal blue and I smiled inwardly. Someone I knew was about to get good and fucked in an elevator. I reached over and hit the stop button. Thankfully, no alarm sounded.

Eric had me pinned against the wall and was roughly tugging at my pants. His breath was hot on my neck as he moved his incredibly warm lips all over it, sending shocks straight to my center. There was no way that I could pass up this opportunity to flip the script and take a little control.

I threw the six foot four hunk of man to the elevator floor and felt the whole car jump a bit. Okay, maybe that was a wee bit overzealous. This would have to be fast and furious because Pam would be rising soon. I was sure as hell gonna have fun with it though.

I ripped his pants off in a hot second and swallowed his cock faster than his human eyes could register. His moan was loud and I'm sure could be heard on the floors directly near us. His human taste was amazing and to feel the blood that was required to keep him hard pulsing underneath my tongue was exquisite, I almost came from the sensation of it.

"Sookie, Sookie, it's almost unbearable. It feels so good it almost hurts."

I freed myself from the confines of my pants and jumped onto his erection. The warmth of him was amazing. I had never had a human lover so this was a completely new sensation for me.

"Eric, it's amazing. I'm about to come so hard, come with me Eric. Eric!"

He was up on his elbows, watching as our bodies united in the most intimate way. Watching him while he watched us was incredible. I remember something similar happening during our first threesome with Pam. I was so close and I could feel that he was as well. When he threw his head back, I leaned in and bit roughly into his neck. The warm, sweet blood that flowed from him was indescribable. I came with a vengeance, my body clamping down hard on him in spasms, milking every last drop from his human body. I licked the punctures closed and sighed contentedly. Nothing had ever tasted so delicious.

"That was the most incredible experience of either of my lives, Sookie." He stared at me with awe. I could totally understand, it hadn't been that long ago that I was still human and had a vampire feed on me during sex for the first time.

"Uttrycker kan inte uttryckligt, hur djupt min förälskelse för dig är egentligen, min drottning." _Words cannot express how deep my love for you really is, my Queen_.

He hadn't lost a bit of his game during this little foray into humanity. I could feel Pam awakening and it was time to get back to the room and see what she would choose to exist as for the next twenty hours. I **so **hoped that she would choose to be human.


	24. Where The F Am I?

**Chapter 24**

**Where The FUCK Am I?**

**Pam's POV**

I had no fucking clue where I was. I opened the lid to the unfamiliar travel coffin to a most opulent hotel room. A familiar voice beamed into my head almost immediately.

_Pam, It's Sookie. We're, um, detained in the elevator. Don't freak out, you're safe. We'll be up shor... OHMYGOD! ...shortly. _

Something was off. I heard Sookie loud and clear but when I reached through the bond to congratulate Eric on his elevator escapades, I found nothing. It was as if he didn't exist. Worry smacked me in the forehead like a shovel covered in wet cement.

_Pam, Eric is fine. REALLY fucking fine, I swear it. DEAR SWEET....OH!_

_Okay, OKAY! I believe you! Get done and get your asses up here. I need to know where, why, what and whom. And I'm fucking starving!_

I mentally blocked any reply. I was too ravenous to be turned on by what I knew the two of them were doing in the elevator without me. I felt like I hadn't eaten in a week or more. I spun around, looking for Quinn, instantly wary that he might have a hand in this fuckery. He was seriously on the top if my shit list at the moment. I had basically been widowed by bout after bout of his Ultimate Fighting shit. It was pure naked male insecurity, all gloved and oiled up then put on exhibition if you asked me. Might as well be Ultimate Fucking, that's all they _**really**_ wanted to do anyway.

_Hmmmm, I'd have to file that tasty little idea away in the vault for later, further consideration._

After a few moments ruminating the ins and outs of my twisted idea, I heard two sets of footsteps outside of the door. One was definitely Sookies but the other was unfamiliar. The gait was heavy and cumbersome in a way, nothing like Eric's cat-like, silent approach that even I had to strain to hear sometimes.

I was absolutely floored when the door swung open. It was Eric, but it _wasn't _Eric. And oh my fucking god, did he smell delicious. My fangs extended and I was a cunt hair away from jumping on him and draining him dry when I found Sookie pinning me to the floor of the suite.

I heard a foreign hissing noise and realized that it was coming from me. I was snapping at Sookie's face like a wild dog.

"Pam, baby, seriously, not funny!"

"I'm fucking starving and you flout this human in here just to deny me?" I felt rage mounting, my muscles flexed and I was ready to throw Sookie across the room.

"It's Eric, Pam. Listen! I wished him human for a day!"

Well that took all the fight right out of me. Would Eric really want to be human again, even for a day? I realized that I really didn't know the answer to that question.

"A little warning would have been nice." I gestured at the devastation our little tussle had caused in the surrounding room.

"I really wanted it to be a surprise for you too."

"Eric didn't know about this?"

"I AM able to speak for myself you know. Just because I'm human again, it doesn't mean that I lost control of my mental faculties."

Sookie laughed. "I'd really beg to differ, having just seen you eat so much that you barfed in the middle of the cafe."

My eyes were drawn to the two tiny punctures wounds that were healing on his neck.

"You fed from him? She fed from you?" I wasn't sure whom to address so I covered all my bases.

"Yes." They replied together.

My eyes widened as I looked at Sookie. "How did he taste?"

"Incredible." He voice was breathless, her face a vision of remembered ecstasy.

"Would you like to try for yourself?" Eric asked, demurely. No fucking way! My master was offering his human blood to me!

"If I weren't so afraid of draining you dry, I would in a New York minute, but as it is, I'm way too hungry." Even as I verbalized it, I felt the hunger subside and disappear. Sookie had worked some of her wish magic on my appetite. Hoo-rah.

I met Eric in the middle of the room and he knelt down in front of me. He pulled the neck of the heavy sweater he was wearing to the side and turned his head, baring a warm expanse of skin covering a pulsing artery. I stared, mesmerized, as it throbbed. I looked enquiringly at Sookie and she nodded a yes with a huge smile on her face.

"Pam, you're very dear and special to both of us and we couldn't imagine not having you here. We want to share everything with you."

I felt some real emotions when heard her words to me, and for once, I didn't retreat from them or try to bury them with humor or sarcasm.

"Thank you mistress. I love you both very much."

Sookie's smile grew even more impossibly larger. I leaned forward and bit gently into Eric's tender and very human neck. He gasped loudly and I felt him relax into my arms, just like every human I had ever fed upon always had.

Words cannot describe the taste and the feeling. If he were a wine, he would have been the rarest and most expensive vintage, ever. My head swam aimlessly, overloaded with orgasmic sensory stimulation. My tongue felt like it was on fire as each beat of his heart spurted liquid heaven into my mouth. Just when I thought that it couldn't possible get any more erotic, I felt Sookie bite into my neck. I almost blacked out from the exquisite pain. Her hands were inside of my shirt and up my pink plaid skirt, rubbing my pussy through my panties. I withdrew my mouth from Eric's neck and let myself go limp in her arms. It was all too much, I was crying out loudly, on the verge of an incredible orgasm.

I watched as Eric came out of his daze. He stood and walked behind Sookie, I felt her suck harder as he ripped her clothing away and roughly entered her from behind. The pleasure she felt, she sent out to me in waves. The surges knocked me off the brink and into a screaming, blindingly hot climax. I felt Sookie take her mouth away from my neck, only to use it to nibble my rock hard nipples through my shirt. I didn't fucking care if she chewed a hole through it to get to them. I was on another planet, so damn blissed out that I was practically retarded.

Sookie and Eric both orgasmed a short while later and fell next to me on the floor. Eric was breathing quite heavily, this struck me as hilarious and I couldn't stop myself from giggling like a mental patient.

Once I calmed down, I had to know the particulars.

"Where?"

"Strömstad, Sweden."

"Why?"

"Eric's homeland."

"How?"

"Wishes."

"When?"

"We only have about 20 hours before the original wish is over."

"Original wish?"

"Yeah," Sookie began, "about that. You see, I was wondering if you might want to give being human again for a few hours a try."

I was shocked when I heard myself answer resolutely, without a moments hesitation.

"Yes, I most definitely would."


	25. What A Tangled Web I Wove

**Chapter 25**

**What A Tangled Web I Wove**

**Sookie's POV**

Pam couldn't have surprised me more when she said she wanted to experience being human again. I had really expected her to scoff at the idea but she didn't bat an eye before she accepted my offer. This was about to get even better.

Eric had thoroughly fucked me while I had given vampire Pam a good old fashioned pelvic exam but I was still revved up. It had been good but not near enough to satisfy my sexual appetite. I made my next wish, putting a little 'I Dream Of Jeannie' flourish on it and I found myself naked in the bed with Eric beside me, of course he was nude too. Pam stood before us at the foot of the bed, still clothed and still a vampire.

"Are you ready Pam?"

She nodded mutely and I made my memorized and carefully worded wish that I had prepared in the unlikely event she chose to go through with it. The result was instant and astonishing.

Pam as a vampire had always been a dangerous and exotic beauty. Pam as a human was the kind of beauty that you read about in love poems and sonnets. She had a fragile, ethereal loveliness that took your breath away. She was the kind of human woman that made every other female in the room jealous and invisible to their own mates. I was beyond wowed.

"Pam, you are every bit as gorgeous as I remember you being the night that I stole away with you."

A delicious blush rose up her long neck and colored her cheeks.

"Thank you, Master." Her words made Eric chuckle.

"Right now, I think there is a new master." He eyed me lustily. "As we are both human now, it seems that we are at her mercy."

"Hopefully, we deserve her mercy." Pam totally lacked the suggestive sarcasm in her voice that was always there as an undead. She sounded earnest and a little scared. Eric, on the other hand, had lost none of his cocky, vampiric swagger. I had a feeling he had always been as confident and sure of himself, those traits were likely just amplified by his turning.

"I was actually hoping that she found us utterly undeserving of any mercy whatsoever." His crooked smile was endearing and crotch-vaporizing all at once. I felt a low growl building in my throat and a completely evil plan forming in my mind. This was going to be so. Fucking. Hot..

I was up on my knees in a millisecond and crawling towards Pam who was still standing at the foot of the bed. "Eric, stay where you are."

I felt the air turn electric as I focused my undivided attention on the beautiful human standing before me.

"Pam, are you listening to my voice. Do you feel my influence?"

She nodded slowly. I felt a pulse of excitement as I realized that my glamour was actually working on her they way it was supposed to.

"You're going to do whatever I want you to, but you'll feel the normal reluctance to do some things just like all good girls do. But you will not question me, even though you have never had sex before. Do you understand me?" She nodded and I knew that my suggestion that she was virginal again had taken root. I turned to Eric and felt the glamour start to flow from me to him.

"Eric, you can feel me influencing you can't you?" He nodded and the cocky smile faded. "How amazing is it that the very first time you get to fuck, it's two women, and one of them is a vampire. You're scared, but that's okay because the fear is also exciting. It's okay that you're shaking, we'll barely notice."

I did, however, notice the trembling start. His hands were quaking with genuine nervousness and it made me wet to have rattled Mr. Usually-Unflappable like that. I can't explain why I wanted to make it this way, so that it would seem that I was taking their innocence away from them. I guess it's because mine had been taken by someone who had turned out to be the worst kind of liar. I couldn't say for sure how theirs had been, I had never asked. But I knew that I could make this time hot and special, even if it was just an illusion.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Pam." I said without turning to face her. I heard her breath let out sharply. In the blink of an eye I was standing in front of her. I looked behind me to glance at my naked lover on the bed. His excitement was beyond obvious and his hands were still shaking. There was genuine fear in his expression, mixed with desire and longing. I knew that my smile was wicked as I licked my lips and turned to make good on my words to Pam.

I levitated a little to reach her mouth. She was reluctant to return my kiss at first but it wasn't long before I heard her pulse start to race and her arousal compelled her to kiss me back. I reached behind her and unzipped her dress. Her whole body stiffened when she realized what I was doing. A small protest slipped between her mouth and mind.

"You say no but we both know you want this. Don't deny it, in fact, tell me how much you want it and I might go a little easier on you."

"I want this." She answered meekly.

"I didn't buy that for a second, Pam. Convince me or suffer the consequences." I was being completely predatory and it was incredibly exciting to me to be the aggressor.

"I want you!" A frightened tear ran down her cheek. A clear, saline human tear born out of fear. I almost hesitated when I saw it but the vampire part of me quelled that urge.

"That's a little better." I ran a finger down her naked front, teasing each nipple into hardened points. Her breath caught as I continued down towards her lace thong covered crotch. One swift motion of my hand sent the shredded material floating to the floor. It felt good to destroy someone else's underwear for once.

"Eric, come here and make it snappy." Oh my god, to talk to the Sheriff of Area Five that way was almost orgasmic. When he finally made his way off of the bed and stood beside us in all of his naked glory, I slapped his world class ass sharply. He flinched and a small sound of pain escaped him. Delectable! I felt my fangs extend automatically, all three sets of them. It took extreme will to make two of those sets retract. I suppose that was proof that fangs are like vampiric erections in your mouth.

"I want you to kiss Pam." I smacked his rear again when he hesitated. I guess the look of ire on my face helped to convince him that I meant business. It was all I could do to contain my wicked glee and not let the excited smile make it's way onto my face. I could get used to running the show.

Eric's breath was ragged as he moved his lips to meet Pam's. They were both so humanly hesitant at first but soon enough the heat of sexual tension spurred their movements to an almost frenzied state. I suppose that I could have felt jealous, it seemed that I could've left the room and they wouldn't have noticed, but instead I felt totally turned on. You could have fried an egg with my libido. I decided that I wanted to let things play out so I backed up and lay down on the bed, never taking my eyes off of the two gorgeous humans who were steadily raising the temperature of the room.

Eric's hands were cautiously making their way down Pam's back towards her ass at the same time my hand was making it's way down towards my pussy. The heat of what I was watching was unbearable and I needed to release a little pent up energy. Otherwise I could seriously hurt my newly mortal playmates. That was to be avoided at all costs.

A few seconds of internal monologue and I had an array of slightly frightening sex toys on the nightstand beside of me. I was getting way too good at and way too used to making and using this wish ability. At some point I really was going to have to set some ground rules and boundaries for myself.

Eric's mouth had made it's way down to Pam's breasts, his tongue teasing her nipples and causing that blush again that made me want to ravage her. The feel of my own hand pleasuring myself wasn't bringing me enough satisfaction and I was all to aware that Eric was ready to take what I had planned on relieving both of them of myself.

"Stop what you're doing. Pam, come to me. Eric, stay where you are. You may watch, but don't even think about approaching us until I give you permission. Understood?" He nodded his agreement but he didn't look too happy about it. I was gonna replace that pissed look with one of sheer bliss shortly, but for now, I was ready to "deflower" Pam.

I patted the bed next to me and she noticed, even though her gaze was held by the phallic shaped objects beside me on the bedside table. She crawled over me and cried out when I gave her shoulder a sharp nip with my fangs.

"Lay on your back, lover." I drew my words out, accenting my Louisiana twang, and winked at her to try and put her at ease. I was starting to feel a little bad about the look of fear on her face. "I promise you're gonna love this."

She smiled weakly at me and lay back against the fluffy down pillows. Her pale face and honey blond hair contrasted sharply against the fuchsia colored pillowcases. She was a vision, trembling with either terror or anticipation, maybe even both.

I almost needed a crow bar to pry her legs apart. I was anxious to taste her as a human, both her blood and her sex. She had been almost cloyingly sweet as an immortal and I was very curious how that would be balanced now.

I sensed movement behind me and turned to see that Eric was about to masturbate. One glare from me and he put his hands behind his back.

"Don't you dare give yourself release without my permission, Eric Northman!"

"Sorry, mistress."

"Forgiven, this time."

I turned back to Pam and slowly lowered my face to her center. She was shaking so hard that she felt like a vibrator beneath my hands. I smiled up at her and stuck my tongue out. I made contact with her clit and she jumped like she'd been shot.

"Easy, darlin'." I felt her relax a little and I inhaled deeply through my nose. Her scent was amazing, unlike anything I had ever smelled. It was fuel added to my already raging desire and I pretty much attacked her with my mouth. It wasn't long before she was writhing under me, her hands wound in my hair, urging me closer to her center. I lashed it with my tongue and sucked on it, making her scream loudly as she came all over my face. Damn, I was thinking and doing the dirtiest shit. If you would have told me a year ago that I would be in Sweden, eating Pam's pussy while Eric watched, I would've called the nut house and reserved a room for you. And yet, here I was, doing just that.

I sat up on my knees and watched as the last of Pam's orgasm ebbed away. She gazed up at me shyly, fascinated with what I had just done to her.

"Mistress, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing yet, doll. I'm still not done with you." I pointed to the array of latex lovers next to us. "Choose the one you would like me to fuck you with. And I promise, if you go for the smallest one, I'll pick the biggest one instead." She was scared again and that made me happy in a sinister way. After only a moments reflection, she chose the same one I was thinking of using on her anyway. It was an exact replica of Eric. I didn't have time to ponder the implications of that, I was SO ready to fuck the hell out of Pam with it.

I stuck a finger up inside of her so quickly that she didn't have time to yelp until after I had already retracted it. She was still very wet. Perfect!

"Lay back again, this might hurt for a second. Trust me though, you're gonna love it."

She nodded in that endearingly human way again and took a deep breath in. I put the head of the monster dildo at her entrance and pushed slightly, then retracted. I kept this up until I had the head of the thing inside of her. I stopped when I saw that there was a small amount of blood on the flesh colored latex.

When I had made this wish, I had intended for it to be a psychological thing. I guess the power of my wishes was greater than I thought. Physically, it seemed that Pam was a virgin. I felt a moments panic, unsure of what I should do. I heard Eric's voice behind me, urging me on.

"Please, Sookie. God, don't fucking stop." I looked behind me and his hands were still behind his back but he looked on the verge of explosion.

"Please, mistress. Don't stop." Pam was panting now, her eyes closed, chest heaving. Well, okay, if you both insist.

To be continued.....


	26. Something Kinda Funny

**Chapter 26**

**Something Kinda Funny**

**Eric's POV**

Watching Sookie ravage Pam was driving me insane. Being all too human now, I felt things not as intensely, but more desperately. All of this was out of my control and it was a painful thing to acknowledge. I ached and throbbed, I was allowed no release. I made up my mind that as soon as I was vampire again, Sookie would pay dearly for her actions here tonight. It was the only thing I could think of while trying to keep my hands off of myself.

I couldn't bear her hesitation when she saw the blood, when the realization hit that her wish had made Pam virginal again in every sense of the word. Whether she had meant it metaphorically or not, the proof of her physical transformation was there on the fake dick she held in her hand. The lack of blood lust was jarring to me. Normally I would have been all over that shit like white on rice. I felt none of that raw, primal urge to feed, just the desire to fuck both of these women until they were crippled.

I heard my own voice, begging Sookie not to stop. How utterly un-fucking-like me to beg for anything. I loved and hated the feeling all at the same time. Sookie smiles slyly at me and slowly pushed the toy deeper inside of Pam, causing her to gasp loudly. It was beyond erotic, I felt like I might explode without having fucked either one of them. That just would not do. I wished that I had a paddle to spank Sookie's ass until it was cherry red. Imagine my shock when that very thing appeared in my hand the moment my mind completed the thought. What the fu.....?

Confusion, plain and simple. Something weird, was this because of the blood exchange and how my status was juxtaposed with Sookie's, could it be that that she had passed her strange ability to me?

I was sure that we were treading unexplored territory here. Never had vampires and fae been so closely associated. I suddenly realized that I didn't want Sookie to know my newest talent. Not for any ominous reasons, but for the fact that it might serve me well later to catch her by surprise once I was returned to my vampiric state. I quickly wished the paddle away and it disappeared. The absence of it in my hand caused my fist to tighten and my nails to cut into my palms. Red blood trickled out of the crescent-moon shaped cuts. The smell caught Sookie's attention, she turned to face me, her fangs fully extended. I can't lie, I was a tiny bit frightened. I was most definitely not used to being the prey.

"Eric, I want to ask you something, and be honest."

"Yes, alskare?"

"Are you scared of me?"

"No."

"Tsk, tsk, Eric. What happened to the honesty I just asked for?"

"I'm not scared of you Sookie."

"You're a liar, Northman. Ask me how I know." She wasn't pleased by my silent refusal to play along. "I know because I can smell your fear. I can hear your heart racing. And that light sheen of sweat thats coating your whole body? Thats fear, baby. How do I know fear so well? Because you scared the shit out of me I don't know how many times, both before and after you turned me. So I'm thinking, it might be time for some payback."

Before I could protest, she was wrapped around me, her fangs had already punctured my neck and I felt my life force draining into her mouth. Feeling woozy, I wondered if she would stop and thankfully, she did. She had drank quite a bit, too much I was sure.

"Eric, I've almost drained you dry. Your heart is slowing, if something isn't done soon, you will die. So you will drink from me." She took a sharp fingernail and drew it across the tender flesh of her inner thigh. The thick blood oozed slowly from the cut as she positioned herself in front of my face.

"Drink, lover. I want you to feel what it's like as a human on V."

My, but my lover was deviously thoughtful. She was making the most out of this experience for both of us and Pam as well. Pam had crawled down to the end of the bed to watch us, her hands idly running up and down the length of her own torso. She looked dazed and I realized that Sookie had fed from her while I was pondering the mysterious paddle appearance. Pam had two neatly healing fang marks in the same general vicinity that I was drinking from Sookie.

There's no way to communicate what a human body feels when vampire blood is ingested. I felt like I could fly out the window and never come back down to earth. And while I could pretty much actually do that as a vampire, it was a different feeling to be human and know that I couldn't but feel like I might. Exhilaration, delirium, I felt my body heal itself and work better than before. I sank my hands into Sookie's ass to pull her closer.

"Enough, Eric." I stopped drinking from her but moved my mouth over and up slightly. I felt a surge of aggression as she gasped and then moaned. I might be human but I would give my lover as much pleasure as I ever did before. I lay her back on the floor and set about pleasing my woman.

I left nothing unlicked, un-nibbled, un-sucked, un-rubbed, or unhappy. She wound her hands in my hair and pulled my face closer to her center. I could tell that she was close and I wanted to push her over the edge, I wanted to hear her call my name in her slow Louisiana drawl that just oozed sex. I dipped my head slightly lower and shoved my tongue roughly inside of her. The response was just what I had hoped for, and then some. Our eyes never broke contact, she remembered that I liked to look into her eyes while she came. It's just my thing.

I motioned for Pam to join us on the floor, kissing her deeply as she sat down beside of me. Sookie watched intently, she was pleased. I pulled her up to a sitting position and led her face to Pam's. Watching them kiss was fucking awesome. Sookie turned to kiss me again and I felt Pam shift her position. Sookie's mouth was on mine and then Pam's mouth was busy caressing another part of me. This was not something we had ever really done much of, fangs were hell on your dick. Fangs weren't a worry at the moment and my second in command really knew what she was doing. I moaned into Sookie's mouth and she moaned back. I wouldn't be able to take much more.

Pam must have sensed this, she stood and led Sookie to the bed, positioning her so that her ass was at the edge of the bed. The perfect height for me if I was on my knees. Clever, clever woman.

I steadied myself at her entrance. Why in the fucking world would I be nervous? I pushed in slowly, marveling at the chill of her body and how it made all of the nerve endings in my cock tingle.

"Are you ready for me my lover?" I wanted to sound teasing but I was winded by my lust and came off sounding desperate.

"God, yes Eric. Now!"

I slammed my hips into her and almost screamed from the sensation. The world was beginning and ending simultaneously. I wanted to make it last so I slowed my pace. I was sure my endurance as a human wouldn't compare well to that of my vampire abilities. It felt too good to rush through.

I felt myself flying through the air and I was on my back on the floor again. Somehow Sookie had managed this without requiring me to withdraw from her. She was riding me, moaning lowly. I saw her beckon Pam over.

"Eric, how do you feel about pleasing two women at once?"

I liked that idea just fine and told her as much. Seconds later, Pam positioned herself over my face and I got her off while Sookie got me off and used me to get herself off. Life was not just good, it was incredible.

Too soon, we found ourselves in a tangled heap at the end of the bed. Pam and I were breathing like we had just ran a marathon. I found Sookie's lack of breathing to be slightly disconcerting. Funny that a thing like that should bother me of all people. Pam broke the wordless revelry.

"I am fucking starving."

Sookie laughed.

"What food would you like to try before your time as a human is over, Pam? And nothing fermented, pickled or that's been buried in the ground for a month, please." She laughed again as I protested her dislike of my version of comfort food.

"I can only think of one thing that I have longed to try. Something I never had as a human."

"What's that, lover?" Sookie looked at Pam intently. I could tell she was just as curious as I was. I should have definitely put more effort into getting to know Pam. As close as we were as maker and child, I had no idea what her answer would be.

"Sushi."

"Really?" Sookie and I asked in stereo.

"Yes," Pam shot back, a wee bit defensively. "It's edible art. I've always admired the time and dedication of the Sushi Shokunin. Plus I think that all food should be pretty. Thats why I never feed from fat rednecks or ugly cajuns."

I laughed loudly and Sookie's surprised guffaw matched mine. Pam was something else. I caught Sookie's expression and she looked as if she were planning something.

"You know, Pam, I saw this show once on the Food Network and they presented sushi in a most interesting way. I have a great idea. Give me just one second to think about how I should word this wish. Is dining in-room okay with everyone?" She didn't really give us a chance to answer.

All I know is that one minute I was naked and entangled with my two favorite females in the world, and the next I was atop a heavy wooden table, covered with flowers, fruit and enough sushi to feed a pillaging horde.

"Absolutely brilliant, mistress. My master makes a most gorgeous plate."

"Shall we?" Sookie asked as she handed Pam some intricately carved chopsticks.

"Indeed."

I really didn't mind being a serving platter all that much. At least Sookie arranged the best sushi around my happy place.

***A/N I have been wanting to add that last part into a story for a while now. My first ever dream about Eric Northman was about me eating sushi off of him. I truly saw a show on some channel (maybe not food Network) about humans serving as living dinnerware. I couldn't imagine a yummier tray, could ya'll? Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! - PleasantlyWeird****


	27. All Good Things Must End

**Chapter 27**

**All Good Things Must Come To An End**

**Sookie's POV**

We spent the remainder of our 24 hours like shut-ins. None of us wanted to go outside, everything we wanted and or needed was inside the hotel room, and if it wasn't I could easily fix that. Eric and Pam were my family, my world. I truly enjoyed seeing them as humans, Eric with his awkwardly clumsy, gorgeousness and Pam with her fragile, otherworldly beauty. Their personalities were still the same minus a little of the vampire swagger that comes with immortality. But truthfully, I couldn't wait to have them back to "normal". Their fragility as humans scared me and was a major reason that I avoided anything that might make them want to venture outside. I didn't know for sure if I could unwish death. I wasn't taking any chances.

We ate just about everything you can imagine, Eric wasn't the only one of us who ended up being a moving platter. At least Eric didn't vomit from overeating anymore, thanks to another carefully worded wish of mine.

We fucked and made love like rabid weasels. I liked the chance to truly dominate the two of them. I had "played" the dominant role before but it was only by their permission which kind of takes the fun out of it. Knowing that I had the power over them that they previously held over me was a huge turn on. All in all, I was happy that we'd had this experience but was looking forward to it being over as well. I was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs as the moments ticked down.

"Eric, Pam, we have one more hour before the wish ends. Any last things that you wanna do before we find ourselves back in Shreveport? Any last requests while you're still human?"

Pam smiled her mortal, almost shy smile and spoke first.

"I have no requests but I do have something that I want to say to you." I nodded to her. "Sookie, you have made me so incredibly happy. Not just because of the wishes that you granted me today, but mainly for making my master so happy. It is a new side of him that I always hoped but never dared to dream of seeing. In all the years I have known him, I had never seen a genuine smile of happiness upon his face until he met you." She lowered her eyes and the warm scent of her blood filled my nose as she blushed gently.

"Pam, you don't have to thank me for falling in love with Eric. It's not like I had a choice in the matter. The heart wants what the heart wants. And as for you, I want you to know that you are just as important to me as he is."

Her head snapped up at my words and I smiled my brightest smile. "Oh yes, Pam. I love you as well. Eric has known it for a while, it's not like I can hide anything from him."

Eric finally spoke, addressing Pam first.

"Yes, it's true. You always have a place in our home and I dare say in our bed as well. I think I speak for Sookie and I both when I say that having you with us makes things feel complete."

"There's definitely no pressure, Pam," I interjected, "we want you to be happy, there's no need to feel that we expect you to be exclusive with us, but you should know that, for now, you are the only one we are entertaining, so to speak."

"Thank you both for that." Her eyes were glued to the floor, her voice was timid. I didn't think I could take much more of mousy Pam, I wanted big brass balls Pam back.

"Sookie, my love, I also want to thank you. You gave me what I couldn't bring myself to ask for. A million lifetimes wouldn't be enough to repay you for the happiness you have given me, but it doesn't mean that I'm not going to try." he waggled his eyebrows at me and made me laugh out loud. I glanced at the clock again, in five minutes the final phase of my wish would begin. The part of my wish that I was looking most forward to. I had been especially careful to hide this part from Eric. I wanted his reaction to be genuine, I got chills just thinking about the look on his face once he realized what was going on and where we were. Or rather when we were.

"Sookie, please tell me that you remembered to spare us the pain of returning to our undead state of existence." Eric was worried about pain?

"Oh shit!" I feigned horror but couldn't control the laughter that bubbled up from their terrified expressions. "Of course I remembered, I wouldn't wish that on anyone except Bill and Andre!"

"Do we need to do......" Pam's question was cut off by the crackle of magic happening all around us. I smiled inwardly, this was going to be amazing. The walls around us began to melt away into darkness and we were traveling via wishes again.

**Eric's POV**

I had gathered that she had something up her sleeve that she was hiding from me. I had all but abandoned the thought of it until I saw the room around us disappear. We were on the move again, Sookie had one arm linked with mine and her other in Pam's. She was smiling, excitement radiated off of her like sunbeams. Where in the world was my lover taking us now?

**Pam's POV**

What in the name of Vlad Dracula was fucking going on now?!

Sookie's POV

The crackling stopped and I immediately smelled the salty ocean air. There was an odd silence surrounding the three of us. Not dead quiet, you could hear the cry of birds and the breaking of waves. There was no car sounds, no cell phones ringing, no planes or helicopters flying loudly overhead. This was a place devoid of the clamor of technology. This place and time was also absent of the smells of industry. The air was so pure that it was almost painful to breathe it. The sky was so clear that it revealed a shade of blue that I could not ever recall seeing before.

From my right I heard Eric's loud gasp at the same time that I smelled the smoke of an open cooking fire.

"Hem! Den här er mig hem!" (Home! This is my home!)

I could hear the sounds of children playing in the distance and see the smoke from the fire I smelled.

Eric started to run towards it but I blurred in front of him and stopped him.

"A few things, Eric. No one here can see or hear us so trying to interact with them will do no good. We're here to get a glimpse of what you're life was like before you were turned."

"I guess that's for our protection, I understand." His eyes were electric blue, I don't think I had ever seen him so excited.

I motioned for Pam to join us and we set out across the huge meadow towards the small stead.

As we neared I recognized that the homes were of considerable size and remarkably shaped much like you would imagine Viking ships were, only flipped upside down. The roofs were covered in wooden tiles and the supporting walls were made of wooden beams, some vertical from the ground, others set at an angle. It was a long house design, I would almost bet that it was one huge room on the inside.

"Moder!" (Mother!) The awe in Eric's whispered exclamation gave me chills.

A large, round woman was coming out of the building with an equally rotund baby on her hip. She was singing to the child, while she waddled towards the open fire.

"This is the night we honor the Einherjar." I suppose the blank look on my face was what spurred him to elaborate. " Einherjar are the warriors who have fallen bravely in battle and have gone to Valhalla to fight alongside Odin and prepare for the event of Ragnarok."

"Was your brother an Einherjar? The one whose wife was passed on to you?"

"Yes." There was a heavy tone to his voice mixed with reverence.

A young boy, who looked to be about twelve ran out of the building behind the mother. He was laughing and dancing around the open fire. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was young Eric. The blond hair, the deep blue eyes, the long, lanky frame. It was him, only miniaturized.

"I was so small, so carefree then. Can you believe that it would only be five short years before I was saddled with a wife I didn't love? And only five years beyond that would I be made into a vampire."

"Would you change anything about how your life went?" I tried not to make the question sound too weighted. I had definite reasons for asking.

"Not at all. If I changed a single thing, min alskarinna, it would change my path and I would have never found you."

I felt my insides melt like butter.

"Seriously, you two make me gag." Pam rolled her eyes at us but I knew she said it with all the love she could muster.

From somewhere beyond the camp, I heard a mighty bellow. I felt Eric jump beside me, one look at his face told me he was beyond excited.

"What the hell was that? I dying moose?"

"No, Pam. That would be my father, bringing home the sacrificial goat."

As the figure came into view, hoisting a huge goat over his shoulder, I gasped. It may as well have been Eric standing there, he and his father were carbon copies of each other!

I glanced back at Eric and saw tears sliding down his face as he looked at his father.

"How many times over my long life have I wished for this very thing. To have one more chance to see my father as the strong, vibrant man he was. Anything to replace the images of him dying from an illness that had him waste away before my eyes!" He turned to me and took my hands into his. "Please, lets go now, with this image in my foremost thoughts."

I nodded and grabbed Pam's hand, we were immediately off again, spinning through the in-between of this time and our own. But we weren't through yet. There was one more stop for this train to make, and I couldn't wait.


	28. The Making of a Sarcastic Bitch of A Vam

**Chapter 28**

**1905 London, The Making of a Sarcastic Bitch of A Vampire**

**Sookie's POV**

We were in a darkened alley way, behind a quite large brick home. There were the sounds of a mild-mannered party coming from the other side of the large privacy wall. Pam laughed loudly beside me.

"Oh my god, Sookie! Why ever would you waste a wish to bring me back to this god forsaken place? Unlike my master, I have no deep seated longing to see my family. They nearly killed me with their boring lameness!"

"Oh, we're not here to see your family, Pam!" I chirped cheerfully, "We're here so I can see firsthand how it all went down."

Eric caught on first, booming with laughter. "You naughty little fae! You really wish to see me turn Pam?"

"Oh yes! I really wanna see how much of a fight she put up, if any." That statement caught me a well placed elbow in my ribs. I was just about to protest Pam's reaction when I heard someone breathing heavily. Looking over to my right, allowing my eyes to focus on where the sound was coming from, I saw human Pam.

Her outfit was hysterical, huge dress, ruffles, over-sized shoulders padded to the max and topped with a large, feather laden hat. She was pressed up against the privacy wall, breathing heavily with a look of utter rapture on her face.

"Oh, I remember now," Pam giggled wickedly beside me. "His name was Robert, and he was very good at that."

"Where is he and what was he good at?" I was beyond confused.

"You'll see in just a moment, my lover." Eric chuckled. "I am not far away from here, watching. As I recall, I was perched up on the roof of the neighboring house." All three of us looked up and to the left, sure enough, I would make out a motionless form sitting there. I turned my attention back to human Pam just in time to see someone crawl out from under her gigantic skirt.

The man, Robert I assumed, made a move to kiss Pam once he was standing and she shoved him roughly, laughing her most mocking laugh.

"Really, Robert, you know I don't kiss on the lips. Ever." Her voice was light with the refined accent of her birthplace.

"Miss Pam, please. You know I am in love with you, accept my proposal so that I might make an honest woman of you. It kills me to hear the things that others say about you."

"Do you think I honestly care what those dreadful, idiotic sheep say about me?"

"Darling, I merely.."

"_**Darling,**_ be gone! You've served your purpose, now leave me be before I step on your pitifully tiny phallus with my boot!" She made shooing motions with her gloved hands as she tried to straighten her hat and skirt. Poor Robert scurried like a squirrel, not daring to glance behind him at the woman who had just basically emasculated him. Verbally castrated, if you will.

I heard a whooshing noise as Eric ascended from the roof top. I expected Pam to scream in fright but she laughed instead.

"Finally opted for a closer look, stranger?"

"Are you not frightened of me?"

"Why should I be? The worst you could do is kill me and that would only be a merciful favor."

"Oh, my pet, there is much worse than death. But you intrigue me, so I think that I will spare you those horrors, for now."

"And how, pray tell, do I intrigue you?"

"You are very forward thinking for a woman. I can appreciate that, being somewhat of a forward thinker myself. I find myself watching your little intrigues, night after night. I think we could make quite a pairing, you and I."

"I'm very selective, I don't take just anyone as a lover." Pam was livid now.

"You could not prove that by me since I have seen you entertain eight different men over the past five nights. But I do not want just a lover, I am offering you much more than that."

"And I will refuse you just like I refused Robert, I have no desire to become a paid for cow. I enjoy my status as a free woman. Marriage is an institution and I have no wish to be institutionalized."

"I do not wish to marry you, Pamela Ravenscroft, I intend to give you eternal life. All I need is a small token in exchange."

Laughing loudly, Pam grasped her chest as she gasped for air.

"You really are too much! Eternal life? Honestly, that has to be one of the worst come-on's anyone has ever spouted to me!"

"All I ask for is your blood." I saw Eric's fangs extend and in an instant, Pam was being held in his arms, moaning in delirious pleasure as he drank from her neck.

"Take what you want from me, stranger. Just please, don't stop! I've never known anything like...... this."Her voice tapered off and before I could focus my eyes, Eric had taken to the sky with her in his arms.

"I took her to ground in Bunhill Fields Cemetery. She never once complained about leaving her old life behind. I never thought for a second that she would. It's why I chose her as my first creation."

"We fucked like rabbits on William Blake's grave! It was delicious! And so was Robert!"

I looked at the smile on Pam's face as she recalled her first meal.

"He was, after all, technically still a virgin. I mean, he ate my pussy quite a few times but I never fucked him. He was still pure and he was exquisite to taste. I drained him dry in under two minutes."

"Pam was the perfect vampire from the first moment she awoke as immortal. She had no qualms about killing, feeding, or fucking."

I felt a ping of jealousy. What was Eric saying about me since I had qualms about many of those things?

My internal clock warned me that it was time to return to the real world. Eric and Pam would awaken as vampires once again. Thankfully I had remembered to spare them the agony of feeling the change.

"It's time, we must go now." I smiled sadly at my two currently human companions. I would miss seeing them this way.

"Sookie, you have truly blessed Pam and I both with what you have done. I will find a way to thank you somehow." Eric kissed me deeply and I relished his human taste one final time. I turned to Pam as she began to speak.

"I am SO ready to feel like a vampire again!"

And away we went, forward in time, only to find a total cluster fuck waiting for us back in the present.


	29. Wishes Final Authors Note

To the readers:

I have decided to end this story and pick it up in my next companion story which I will be starting shortly. I decided to end Wishes now since Sookie granted Eric's unspoken wish. The next story goes off in a wildly different direction that I don't think any of you will be expecting, one that I don't think anyone has come close to in a fanfic so far, none that I've seen anyway. If you have read the last chapter, you know that they get home from Sweden and find a total "clusterfuck". I promise that you won't be disappointed!

The next Companion Piece is called "EN Tillverkaren Börda". I'm not going to translate that for you until much later in the story because it may give too much away. Reviews make me happy and keep me writing!!!

Until later, Dream of Large Swedish Men with the initials AS and stay Frosty!

PleasantlyWeird


	30. Preview of EN Tillverkaren Börda

**Chapter One**

**That Cluster Fuck That I Mentioned**

**Sookie's POV**

It had been an amazing twenty four hours. By making some extraordinary wishes, I had gotten to see and deflower both Eric and Pam as humans. I had wished that we could visit Eric's homeland during the time that he was just a child. I had also witnessed firsthand the night that Eric stole away with Pam and made her a vampire. My head was spinning as the three of us apparated in the basement of the home that Eric and I shared. I was looking forward to some more play time with my two closest, most favorite vampires. Fate had other plans.

Eric's head snapped quickly towards the far corner of the darkened basement, my gaze followed and I let out an involuntary hiss. There was a stranger here and I meant to harm him before he could harm us.

"Be still, Sookie, Pam. It's a friend."

"Hello, Eric. It seems you are well."

"Yes, Godric. It seems that you are well also." Eric approached the shadowed figure and nodded respectfully. I could sense that Godric was much older than Eric, as far as his vampiric existence. I gasped when he revealed himself. He seemed to be no more that eighteen years old, physically. He was short in stature and I could see a remarkable tattoo that most likely encircled his entire neck.

"It pains me to see you after so long only to be the bearer of bad news, Eric. But I felt it only fair to give you warning as to what was coming your way."

"And what would that be, Godric?"

"Appius has come for you."

"Appius released me long ago. I owe him nothing anymore."

"I mean to tell you that Appius has reached the end of his existence. He is a vampire gone mad from the extent of his long lifetime. He means to meet the sun, and he means to ensure that every single vampire he has sired that still exists is exterminated before he ends his own life." Godric gave Pam and I a lingering, hard look. "He also means to eliminate the children of his children as well. He's working with the Fellowship of the Sun. So far, he has done away with one hundred or more vampires."

"How is he accomplishing this? Is no one fighting back?"

"It seems not. Somehow, he's convincing every single one of his creations to meet the sun willingly. He's almost tracked me down twice now. I fear him, he has some sort of magic on his side. He not only convinces them to end their lives willingly but he also somehow gets them to turn all of their wealth and assets over to the Fellowship. The last thing we need is for that Legion of intolerant religious zealots to become even more powerful."

"He will not harm me or any of mine! I will end him and everyone who has ever associated themselves with the Fellowship!" Eric was beyond livid now, his rage was palpable in the almost airless basement.

"Eric, what will we do?" Pam sounded more annoyed than anything.

"I've got to think about this. Running, however, is not an option. I will not give up all that I have worked so hard to build here. There's more to this story than any of us know, of that I'm sure."

"Well, I have done what I came to do. I guess there is only goodbye and good luck now. Be safe, Eric. I wish that I could stay longer and get to know these adorable creatures of yours. This one especially." Godric approached me and lifted my hand to his lips. His kiss was cold, even to my own chilly skin. I felt a shiver of something wild and untamed pass through me, awakening an unusual lust. What the hell just happened?

"Sookie is my blood bonded, Godric. Please respect her, and me as well."

Godric's eyes smiled from behind his heavy lashes as he laughed.

"I can sense why you are so protective, Northman, why you would hide her from even an old, old friend like me. She is **välsmakand!"**

**Eric let out a low growl and placed himself decisively between the ancient vampire and I. I felt the bizarre attraction/lust towards Godric break like a string when he did. Had I just been glamored by this vampire?**

**"Farewell, Eric. Be vigilant, we do not know how he is gaining access to or persuading the unfortunate**

**vampires." Godric was physically gone before his words fully dissipated.**

**"Well, that was a fucking buzzkill if I ever heard one." Leave it to Pam to put things into perspective like no one else could.**

*****A/N Just a preview of what's coming for this story. Hope you like. Please review and let me know what you think.******


	31. A new fic is up

Just a note to let everyone know that I have a new fic up and going strong. It's called Dead Still and I think you'll like it... check it out and if you do please leave me a review to let me know what you think! 3, PW


End file.
